High School Never Ends
by roflmaogamers
Summary: A story about all the Total Drama characters going to the same high school. Enjoy!
1. The Classification of High School

**Author's Note: This is the first time I have tried to write something in a very long time. My updates will be weekly if you enjoy reading this story, if you don't then I might just give up on it all together. Anyways, this story is just going to involve the Total Drama crew, from old cast to the new cast just all in the same high school. The show never happened and they have not met each other before. Events will be similar to the show in relation to interactions, but with no challenges what-so-ever. Well here it goes!**

* * *

><p>"Wawanakwa High School. The high school whose principal, Chris Edward McLean, likes to manipulate the students to where every little event that happens benefits him in some way. The benefits range from a large check to the bank, to prestigious classification, and to having a one night affair with the hottest girl in school. Well, several if said girl is very stupid.<p>

Excuse me for spouting exposition but I needed to so that I could prove my point. This high school is based on popularity. Popularity which derives from the pretty little bimbo cheerleaders and the lunkhead jocks on the football team. The genes which gives women naturally large breasts blesses them with opportunity to jump up and down waving pom-poms around. Now there are popular girls who are not cheerleaders, but that is only because of manipulative tactics and the fact that ninety percent of them are a bitch. This attracts all the hormone-crazed boys to them and causes both heads to think in unity. The genes which give men muscles and a high metabolism to run faster, get stronger, and make that winning touchdown glorifies them in school history as the reason our high school is known in Toronto. This gives them the idea that they are superior, even to those who could potentially solve the cure for cancer once given a college degree, but I digress to the next lower level of students in this popularity pyramid."

I put down my pencil because my hand started cramping up from writing so much. Sitting in my AP Language and Composition class, I was given a project that I went ahead and started. The project was really a paper, but since the teacher needed to give at least one project she's counting the grade as a project. The paper is really simple. The prompt said "Pick a relatable topic that high school students notice today. Incorporate 5-6 paragraphs contrasting the topic you have chosen." Of course you have to incorporate quotes and such, but my writing has always been given a nine on the AP scale whether I use quotes or not.

The teacher was droning on and on about claim, data, and warrant method for research papers, something I had learn freshman year in Honors English. The only reason Pre-AP was not offered then was because the teachers who taught freshman were lacking the intelligence for such a rigorous subject. What I need, well wanted, is to be in the International Baccalaureate program. That program is truly for the gifted, like myself. But alas, if I did the program I wouldn't have time for my hobby, reading. I enjoyed all kinds of reading, but specifically plays. My favorite play would have to be Hamlet for-

"Noah! Give me an example of claim-data-warrant, go!" my teacher interrupted my train of thought knowing that I was not paying attention at all.

"Claim. Noah excels at English. Warrant. I have never made anything below an A in any English class of my school career. Data. Having never made a B or below in any English class, especially Advanced Placement Language & Composition, I obviously am studious to the subject of English," I responded without delay.

The teacher's face turned red, knowing she was shown up by a student who has not paid attention once in a single day of her class. Noah's other classmates turn to look at each other whispering about how he has outdone the teacher yet again.

I on the other hand took no notice to the others, all I cared about right now was finishing this "project" by the end of the day. I picked up my pencil, and continued to write the next section.

* * *

><p>Outside on the football field, during first period, were the football players doing their morning workouts. They had made the playoffs for the first time thanks to their spectacular freshman running back Lightning Adams. Lightning had it all, the looks, the agility, the strength, all he needed was a championship MVP trophy and he would be set for the rest of high school. The team before Lightning was well, not anything to come to the games to see. The quarterback had no faith in his team so he would bullet the football at the other team in hopes to injure them. The offensive lineman were good though, only allowing at most 1 sack a game.<p>

The main problem with the team then was the running back, Tyler Davis. Tyler had spunk, he tried his heart out, but he just didn't cut it. If there was a shimmer of hope, Tyler would ruin it. One game, it was the Wawanakwa Warriors versus the Toronto High Timberwolves, there was one minute left on the clock, and the Warriors were down by a field goal at 3-0. It was the Timberwolves ball on fourth and long with Tyler prepared to return it. Everything happened so fast for Tyler, it was almost unbelievable.

Almost. The Timberwolves kicked the ball all the way back to the end zone causing Tyler to drop back and catch it. When he caught it the crowd went wild because he rarely caught the ball on kickoffs. Getting enough blocks, Tyler sprinted as fast as he could down the middle until he made his way to the left side of the end zone. It had seemed like he had done it, giving him an amazing feeling. Then, his right foot stomped on his laces, untied his cleat, and caused Tyler to let go of the ball as he fell. The ball bounced right in front of the end zone where a player from the other team, picked it up, and ran it back for a touchdown. It was the most embarrassing moment in Tyler's football career.

No one talked to Tyler for months after that. No teachers, students, and even his own parents didn't want to associate with the most un-athletic athlete the school had. This year he wanted to change it since originally he was the only running back who willingly played. But ever since Lightning came in, Tyler was a VIP to the bench.

"Benchwarmer! Run a play!" Coach Coleman, a stereotypical big black football coach, barked at Tyler.

His eyes lit up, he hasn't ran a play in practice since last year!

"Whoohoo! Coach I got you," he said putting his helmet on. He ran over to the lineup where the quarterback gave him instructions. Tyler nodded and got set up to run and prove himself.

"HIKE!"

The play started. The QB faked a pass then turned to the right to hand to his running back. Tyler on the other hand thought he was supposed to go left. The defense had gotten past the offensive lineman, shoved Tyler to the ground so they could get the football.

"DAMMIT DAVIS! I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND YOU MESSED IT UP AGAIN! GET BACK TO THE BENCH! ADAMS, YOURE UP!" Coach demanded.

Tyler slowly got up, brushing off the grass off his black and blue jersey as he proceeded back to the bench. Lightning on the other hand, was jogging out on the field. The QB gave him the same instructions as he did to Tyler, then set up to hike the ball.

"HIKE!"

The same play commenced, but instead of miscommunication, Lightning executed perfectly. After he grabbed the ball, he juked the defensive players, jumped over one, and dragged another all the way to the end zone. All of the team cheered for him, all except for Tyler though.

"I wish there was something I could do to prove myself," Tyler said sighing. He was disappointed in himself again, something that sadly happened a lot.

He looked over to the cheerleaders to watch his ex-girlfriend who were across the field. She was jumping up and down, the tight clothes she had on showed all of her curves. She was the captain of the squad although being only a junior. The way she moved with a pom-pom was the sight to see for anyone, boy or girl. Her name was Lindsey, and she was Tyler's dream girl.

They had gone out previously, the year of the game Tyler lost. The reason for their break up was how no one talked to him, plus the fact she could never remember his name. Lindsey's intelligence matched that of a squirrel, to put it nicely. The only reason she was a junior was because of the fact that all of her teachers have been male, and to pass all she had to do was wear some kind of low cut shirt to class. Her appearance got her through school and it seemed that it would work for the rest of her life. She was perfect for Tyler, at least he thought so. There was only one thing that irritated Tyler about her life now.

The fact that she was going out with Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's the first chapter! The rest of the characters shall be introduced throughout the rest of the story if this gets positive reviews and favorites! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!<strong>


	2. The Classification of High School 2

**Chapter 2**

"The next level of classification in high school would probably be the students who make their own popularity. For example, anyone who is a leader of clubs that are not computer, theatre, or band. The BETA club president here has a great social life. The Party club president has is almost as popular as the jocks and cheerleaders without having to take part in sports. Before you ask, there is a party club and the leader is probably the most likable guy in school because of his parties. But if there had is one club to glorify around here, it would be the Model club. You would think the president would be a girl, but it's not."

Noah sighed, realizing the last sentence is a product of something that Noah only writes when his mind gets off topic. He places down his pencil and looks up, he was in AP US History. Since Canada didn't have much of a history, at least to Chris McLean, they taught the United States History since they were right next to us on the map.

One of the people he had talked about in his paper was sitting just several feet away from him in his row of desks. The BETA Club president, Courtney Purude. She was very intelligent, not as intelligent as I of course but she gives a valiant effort to try. She always argues with the teacher on quizzes when she gets the answer wrong, happening now coincidently.

"Mr. Pardue sir, why doesn't the "War to End All Wars" count as an answer to this question! It is a name that everyone knows about World War I!" she argued slanting her eyes at the young teacher.

"Because Courtney, if you went to talk to students who were in fifth or sixth grade, if you asked them what war came before World War II, they would say World War I. While the name you used is technically a correct answer, it is not the correct answer for this quiz," the teacher replied calmly.

"But I would have made a 100!" she complained crossing her arms tightly.

"But then I would have to give everyone else who over-thought an easy question the points as well, but wait. You were the only one," he grinned the entire time saying his witty come back.

The class snickered as Courtney's face turned red of embarrassment. Noah chuckled himself, he loved Mr. Pardue's humor even though it was only his first year teaching an AP Course.

Noah picks his pencil back up and makes a side note next to Courtney's name saying "While she does have popularity among the students who do not know her, anyone who does know her knows she is the complainer being immensely stubborn." He makes a mental telling himself to debate whether she should be in that level of popularity or not later.

* * *

><p>During second period in Honors Geometry, the party president himself is copying notes down onto a sheet of paper. Any circle he draws turns into a pizza and any cylinder he draws turns into a glass full of soda. The party was on his mind and he knew after school today there would be a party since it is Friday.<p>

"Geoff Frederick, could you please explain to me how you can turn a whole circle into half of a circle?" the teacher quickly asked noticing the drawings in his notes.

"You turn the circle into a pizza and eat half of it bro!" Geoff exclaims getting laughs from the entire class.

"A good visual representation, but that isn't the correct response, you must divide by two," the teacher explained writing it on the board.

"Eh, that too I guess," he replies writing it down in his notes as a man-eating half of a pizza with a divide symbol over the man's head.

Geoff was not the smartest person in the class, but the way he understood everything was by partying. It is a weird way to look at things, but it somehow worked for him. Especially in a class like Geometry. As class droned on Geoff started planning out the party for tonight.

In the middle of the teacher's lecture about finding the area of a circle, the door opens and a new student walks in who catches Geoff's eye.

"Ahhh! You must be the new student, Bridgette Hawkins!" the teacher stated happily!

"Yeah, that's me," she replied calmly. She is used to walking into new classrooms because her dad was in the military.

"Girl you're hot," Geoff thought out loud with his mouth hanging open. The entire class burst out laughing, thinking Geoff was just giving her a tough time but he was serious as ever. Bridgette turned red because she was embarrassed since he was cute.

Bridgette laughed and pretended to brush off the comment. She had experienced this situation almost every time she went to a new school. Walks into class, gets hit on, and quickly becomes known around the school. She knew exactly how to handle it too.

"Thanks, you can close your mouth now by the way," she responds as the laughter around the classroom died down. Geoff blinked a couple of times before the comment registered in his head. He closed his mouth quickly as the thoughts of how "hot" Bridgette circled in his mind.

"Since all that is over, why don't you take the empty seat next to Geoff! I'm sure he would not mind at all," the teacher gestured for Bridgette to take a seat.

She nodded and made her way over to the seat. Geoff obviously stared at her for the entire time, caring not about his other classmates snickering and sniggering about the reaction he had towards her. Bridgette awkwardly tried her best not to look over at him, feeling the intense stare on her the entire time.

"_This is going to be a long year..."_ she thought in her head as she began to take notes.

* * *

><p>Second period had many of the club classes that day. One of the most noteworthy classes is the Modeling 102 class. This class is for the students who definitely have a dream of becoming a male or female model one day due to naturally gifted looks. One of the prerequisites for the class is that you cannot have any surgical operations done on your body at any time from birth to your current age. The interesting thing about this classroom was that it was thrice the size of a regular one, featuring a runway for the students to practice on. Placed around the runway were desks for students in the Modeling 101 class, that shared the same classroom during other periods, would take notes from the teacher.<p>

This class in particular hosts the president himself of the Modeling club. The image of beauty throughout the school, Justin Riviera. All parts of his body are perfect for the modeling career. In fact, he has already contacted modeling agencies for his face, abs, hands, and feet. All who are willing to pay him large sums of cash and give him as much publicity as he would ever wish.

"Alright, now pose! Pose! Pose!" The high school journalist, Sierra McCormick, commanded the beautiful male model.

He smiled and did several swoon-worthy poses for the camera. Sierra herself is used to Justin's beauty being in the same grade as him. She had her own obsession over someone but she did not want to get on that tangent now for she needs to focus on Justin.

"You are going to make the front page again!" Sierra beamed as she ran through all the pictures she had taken of him.

"Good, make sure to list my phone number for anyone who can get me a modeling contract," he said breaking a pose to relax. "It's always nice to have people text me begging things like, "Oh Justin! Please go out with me and be my knight in shining armor!"

Sierra laughed, rolling her eyes at his arrogance. "Oh Justin you are such a kidder."

"Do you really think I'm joking Sierra," he smoothly said sitting in a chair on the runway stage. Sierra was obviously not affected for she was still rolling her eyes. Justin looked around for something he could use to cause Sierra to fall for him.

"Justin," she started as he realized there was a bucket of water ready to be dumped on him at any moment, "you may be the icon of beauty of the school, but you have no affect on me what-so-ever!"

He snapped his fingers, causing a classmate to pull a rope connected to the bucket, tipped it over, and caused it contents to spill all over Justin. Sierra gasped as Justin grabbed his shirt and ripped it off showing his money-making body. As she now is distracted by his beautiful body, dreamy music had started playing in the background.

"How about now Sierra," Justin smirked arrogantly, knowing he had won this battle.

"Yes your royal hotness," she said taking picture after picture of the president. He naturally posed for the camera, capturing every ounce of beauty possible of him.

Justin did all kind of poses. Poses standing up, on the ground, on the chair, and anything else you can imagine for a model. The water shines off his abs, causing every female in the room to drool and stare for the entire photo shoot. Tensing his muscles, Justin showed off everything he had to offer without going past the line.

As Sierra finished up taking as many photos as possible, Justin clothed himself. He knew he was the perfect image of beauty and he was going to abuse it any way possible to cause him to be successful. Even manipulating teachers to the point of passing him in school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter two of the story! Hopefully this is going very well and people are enjoying this as much as I am typing it! Make sure you review telling me people you would want to see in the next chapter and any constructive criticism! I aim to improve always!**


	3. The Classification of High School 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter earlier due to the fact that my school has been shut down for two days thanks to the snow threat in the South! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"After those club presidents, the next level of high school classification would have to be..." Noah was lost for a minute. The next level of people could be easily debatable. You have the people who are really average. Those who do not seem to have anything special about them. There are also the people who could be counted as cool, but they have a weird quirks about them that turn people in the other direction. People who may be cool, but extremely manipulative or mentally unstable. Those two groups make up a majority of the school, so the roles can be interchangeable as one grows more fame than the other.<p>

Noah's train of thought is interrupted by a dodgeball whizzing past his face along with the laughter of the two teams on the gym floor.

"Hey! I'm going to be the valedictorian and I am not going to let a cranium injury keep me from it!" he yelled glaring at the dodgeball teams playing in front of him. Gym is the worst class of the day. The only reason I didn't have to play is because my mother is a doctor and she writes me a note each and every day giving a reason why I can not take part in sports. Sports are not my forte.

Looking around at the teams, there were specific people Noah knew. One of the people he knew for a fact could not have thrown the ball at him was a junior named Mike Malloy. Mike was rather strange, but he was not the athletic type at all. He is someone who would be in that may be cool, but mentally unstable grouping.

Mike was passively dodging dodgeballs until he gets smacked right in between his eyes. Immediately after, Mike's eyelashes lengthen, his lips unnaturally gets thicker, and his movements become more graceful.

"I am Svetlana! Master of athleticism! Watch me win!" he yells in a Russian, feminine accent. He twirls effeminately and dodges majestically. He picks up a ball, twirls again, then knocks out someone on the other team with ease.

Noah chuckled. Not many people realizes that Mike is the definition of multiple-personality disorder, but I do because it is painfully obvious. This Russian Olympian female, Svetlana, is not the only other personality he embodies. There are times where he is a crippled, old man. Other times he is a greaser that is tough and manly. The last personality I know of is when he becomes an expert tracker with a silly Australian accent.

After Svetlana got several people out, she shifted back into plain not crazy Mike. He looked around and sighed, realizing he had shifted into one of his alter-egos. Everyone around him was laughing at the performance he/she had put on.

"Just a part of my comedy act guys! Really!" Mike announced laughing nervously. Everyone around him believed him mainly cause they did not know him at all.

"Cmon guys, this dude is obviously comedy gold! He must get all the women with his funny ways," a brown-haired, buck-toothed kid said swagging up to Mike.

"Oh god," Noah said shaking his head. It was Cody Stewart, the self-proclaimed "womanizer" of the high school. Ever since pre-school, Cody always walked around flirting with the girls. Nine times out of ten, Cody would get the fool slapped out of him. The one time the girl would simply be oblivious to the flirt. He fit into the average-kid group.

Mike laughed legitimately this time. They were good friends because Cody has never realized his problem after all the classes they have had together. They both took the honors classes, besides the attempt at Pre-AP freshman year.

Noah however, did not like Cody at all. The main reason was because of a nap-time incident in kindergarten.

* * *

><p>"Alright students, nap time!" A nice, old teacher said tucking in several kids. The classroom itself was small and cozy, perfect for naps. A young Noah had to sleep relatively close to Cody due to their last names, Riley and Stewart respectively, being close to each other. The teacher usually provides blankets for those who forget to bring their own.<p>

Today though, Cody had forgotten his blanket today. The teacher also ran out of blankets to hand out that day when it got to him, so he had to sleep blanket-less. He grudgingly went to sleep shivering while Noah slept cozily under two blankets he had knitted together himself. He was a child prodigy after all.

After an hour of nap, everyone in the class woke up until the last person. Underneath Noah's blanket was a big hump visible by everyone. The teacher walked over to the blanket to wake him up.

"Noah sweetie, it's time to wake-OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelled as she saw what was underneath the blanket.

Noah and Cody are snuggled up next to each other, spooning each other essentially. They both woke up with a yawn. They both leaned up, looked at each other, then let out a high-pitched scream realizing they had cuddled together. They ran to opposite sides of the room to get away from each other. The students in the class were hysterical with laughter.

"Noah and Cody, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The whole class was chanting this over and over as neither boy could understand what was possibly going on. Because of this event, Noah and Cody could never be friends again.

* * *

><p>Noah shuddered at the memory. The only thing he could do was forget about the entire event. Hopefully, no one would ever bring it up because everyone in his kindergarten class then had either transferred schools or moved to a different area all together. The bell rang for the next class as the teams came back in from dressing out.<p>

* * *

><p>In the hallway, people were scuffling around, hitting up the lockers for books and such. At the end of the hallway, the cheerleader Lindsay was holding books with a raven haired girl smirking.<p>

"So Lindsay, did you get all my books and stuff," asked the girl grabbing the books from her.

"Yes Heather, of course!" she replied with an absent-minded smile. Heather fell into the group of she is cool, but she manipulates anyone and everyone so she gets what she wants. Lindsay has been her pack-mule since junior high school carrying her stuff, associating with people who tried to talk to Heather, and keeping her company when she wanted it.

"Now I'm going to need to borrow your lip gloss and make-up because I want to look just as pretty as you!" Heather lied taking the materials she asked for from the ditz's purse.

"But Heather, I need those for my date with Lightening tonight," Lindsay replied sounding out her boyfriend's name carefully.

"You'll be fine, you're naturally beautiful," the raven haired girl replied applying the make-up to herself.

During this a girl with braces and her hair up in a ponytail runs up to Heather with a lisp saying, "Heather! Heather! I have your thour cream and onion chipths!"

Heather rolled her eyes at the girl. She may have been annoying, but she would do anything for her attention. "Thanks Beth! I'll be sure to pay you back later."

"Oh, you don't have to pay me back! Don't worry about it," Beth replied happily giving her the chips. She was glad she could do something to make Heather like her. The sad thing about Beth, is she was placed in that area where there is not anything special about her. Yes, she took baton lessons for several years, but she just never really got it.

"Tho, ith there anything elthe you want me to do," the happy girl asked as spit flew out of her mouth towards Heather and Lindsay.

Heather cringed for a split second before responding with, "No Beth. You're fine!"

"Oh my gosh, Beth I love your pink braces!" Lindsay beamed opening Beth's mouth to look at it. Heather shook her head at how low Lindsay's intelligence level is compared to others.

"You know Lindsay," Heather is then cut off by the bell ringing. "Make sure you get my stuff for next class as soon as possible. Beth, make sure you get me snacks after fourth."

"Yes Heather!" The two followers said immediately. The group then turned and headed to their respective classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:** I'm really enjoying writing this! So there is Chapter 3 and more characters have been introduced! I shall see about doing some of yalls requests as soon as possible! I also know these chapters may be short, but that is for the reason of introducing all the characters I am going to use. Once I get everyone introduced, the chapters will hopefully be longer! **


	4. The Classification of High School 4

**Chapter 4**

A light-haired girl sat meditating outside. Fourth period for her was gardening, but since her teacher was not there today she took the chance to meditate with nature. The surrounding area had all types of flowers planted around; Camelias, azaleas, violets, sunflowers, goldenrod, and magnolias. The trees around her provides shade that kept the area cool.

"Dawnnnnnnnnnn," a voice called from far away. Dawn took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as she opened her eyes to look at who called for her. A red-haired Indie looking girl was walking toward her direction.

"Hello Zoey, your aura is beaming with happiness today," Dawn said gracefully. She gestured for her friend to sit next to her on the grass. Zoey obliged and took a place right next to her nature-loving friend.

"Thanks Dawn! It's just been a good day so far. No fights have happened, no one has said anything mean to me, and no one has appeared to be in a bad mood," the red-haired girl swayed back and forth happily.

"Did you make any new friends today?" Dawn asked crossing her legs to sit Indian style.

"Not today, but people did not seem to be annoyed by me!" Zoey cheerfully said. "I'm just always worried I'm going to do something wrong so that people don't like me."

"I know it's because you grew up an only child, but you're very easy to get along with. Just be yourself and friends will come to you like a thirsty animal to water," Dawn replied placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Aww, thank you Dawn. I'm glad you're my friend," Zoey said giving her a hug. "I'm going to go tell the substitute everyone is here today, talk to you later!" She disengaged from the hug and started off to report to the substitute.

Dawn smiled warmly. She could tell a lot about Zoey from the way she acted. She felt sorry for her because she never was able to make friends for some reason. That's why she gives her as much reassurance as possible.

All of a sudden a disturbance in the air caused Dawn to shiver. She looked around the area for something wicked, but she couldn't find anything.

"Something is wrong. Something very bad is about to happen," Dawn said wondering what this bad thing could be.

* * *

><p>Engineering class. The one class where the teacher does not care what you do on the computers as long as it does not get him fired. This class is basically the class all the nerds take to get some video games into their day. Two of those students happened to be playing against each other now as a 1v1.<p>

"_LOL ChiefMage69 u suck"_ messaged roflmaogamers as the started a game of League of Legends.

"_The game just started, GOSH."_ whined ChiefMage69 as the champions were loaded onto their respective sides of the playing field.

Roflmaogamers is playing an ice archer named Ashe whose main abilities were shooting arrows to freeze and slow his opponent. ChiefMage69 is playing a young fire mage named Annie who can summon her teddy bear, Tibbers, to help her fight her opponents.

_"Wait until I get my Trinity Force, n00bl0rd,"_ messaged ChiefMage69 as he chuckled evilly in real life. He bought his items while roflmaogamers did the same. The minions, who help fight the enemy, spawns and heads into battle.

"_I'm going to Ignite you, then Smite you," _replied roflmaogamers as he kills several of his opponent's minions.

The game starts off very slow, with both players doing nothing but hiding behind their minions and poking at each other with occasional attacks. After half of class had gone by, things were getting intense in the game. ChiefMage69 was landing stuns and knocking out chunks of health as much as possible. Roflmaogamers was doing his best to hold up his own, but at this point, it looked impossible.

That is, until his own personally stun came up. He summoned Tibbers, stunned ChiefMage69, and relentlessly attacked him until finally he was dead. After that, he hurried over to ChiefMage69's spawn, destroyed the surrounding area, and claimed victory.

_"Gg Harold," _roflmaogamers sent relishing in the victory.

_"Gg Sam. You came back very well for someone playing a mid lane against an AD Carry,"_ ChiefMage69 sent back respectfully.

In the real world, Sam and Harold turned their computer chairs to each other and shook the other's hand. They were decked out in gaming gear. The headphones, the computer screens, the mouse, the keyboard, and even the mousepad were Alienware gaming components.

"The score is now 40-40. We are dead even so far this school year," Sam stated with a grin.

"Tomorrow we need to settle this once and for all," Harold said giving a sly grin. He had a plan on how he was going to best Sam.

"Agreed. Same rules as usual?" asked Sam cracking his knuckles.

"Same rules. 1v1. No wards. No potions. First one who reaches ten kills win. Be here tomorrow, or be a geometric shape known as the square," Harold said putting down the headphones.

"It's a match," the larger gamer said holding his hand out for an agreement shake. Harold grabbed his hand as the match was set.

* * *

><p>"PUSH-UPS MAGGOTS! NOW! HIT THE GROUND!" A large black drill sergeant yelled at his ROTC students all hit the ground quickly.<p>

"NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP, UNTIL I SAY SO! IF I SEE ANYONE SLACKING, WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS FOR THE ENTIRE CLASS! UNDERSTOOD!" he screamed aggressively.

"SIR YES SIR!" all the cadets replied doing push-ups as quickly as they could. Some obviously were doing the excercise faster than others, but three cadets were working quicker than all the others.

"DUNCAN! JO! BRICK! CEASE THE PUSH-UPS AND COME OVER HERE!" the sergeant commanded as the three stood up quickly and rushed to the commander, all with different looks on their face.

Duncan had the "I don't care" look on his face. Brick had a scared look on his face for he feared his drill sergeant. Jo had a look of intimidation on her face because frankly she wasn't scared of him at all.

"You three were doing the best of the exercises, so you earn yourself a break," he granted them with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, I was about to stop and take a break anyways Sergeant Cheffy-Poo," Duncan retorted trying to make fun of Chef. He started laughing due to the glare given by Chef, giving him the satisfaction of success.

"Cadet Duncan, you shouldn't really make fun of our sergeant like that!" Brick exclaimed looking worriedly at him. Brick always stuck to the book no matter what, earning him brownie points in Chef's book.

"The both of you need to pipe down. Neither of you are at the level of my physical prowess so you don't have any room to talk," Jo bragged crossing her arms arrogantly.

"THE THREE OF YOU CAN SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Chef started. "What I need you to do now, since Duncan smarted off, is to do fifty up-downs."

"Nah, I'm good," Duncan replied sitting down on a bench. They were outside on a soccer field with the benches usually for the two opposing teams.

Jo and Brick let Duncan get what was coming to him as they started doing their assigned excercise.

"Now Duncan, would you politely like to tell me why you're not following orders," Chef said as each word was stressed more and more.

"I only took this class because my parole officer required me to, to 'build discipline,'" Duncan said chuckling. "He never said I had to pass this class, what's one little disciplinary action going to do?"

Chef started snarling with rage. Duncan had made him so angry throughout the course of this year, he needed a new way of discipline.

"After school today, you're going to have detention. In the janitor's closet on the freshman hall," Chef stated with a sadistic grin.

All of the cadets stopped doing their excercise, even Jo and Brick. The freshman's janitor's closet was the subject of pranks all over school. There were torture tools due to the principal's benevolent past nature and all sorts of suspicious items.

Duncan scoffed, not scared of some stupid freshman closet.

"How bad could it be?" he asked looking directly at Chef with his earlier look. If only he knew how bad it would turn out to be.

* * *

><p>The next period was lunch, where everyone could hang out with their own social groups. Everyone knew where to go and if they ventured outside of their usual spot, then they would be noticed and pulled back into where they belong.<p>

Noah sat along with Sam and Harold since their intelligence level came closest to his, along with an extremely large cranium boy named Cameron Banks and a big silent kid named B Bryant. Cameron was impressively as smart as Noah, but lacked the cynical, sarcastic comments. B was the smartest in the group, even smarter than Noah. He is basically the living phrase "action speaks louder than words."

Geoff sat with other popular non-jocks and non-cheerleaders in the school. Two of his closest friends at the high school were DJ Jones and Trent Clyde. DJ was big on cooking and home economics even though his appearance misled people. Trent was a straight A student that knew how to play guitar and how to impress women all over school.

Justin sat with those who were just as or almost as attractive with him. Noteworthy people around him included Alejandro Burromuerto, a Hispanic transfer student who rocked the school with his benevolent looks. Heather sat at the table along with a blonde, fame-hungry girl named Dakota. Dakota had the looks, the intelligence even for fame, but she always comes in second to people like Heather. They would always be talking about some people they could manipulate into doing whatever they want.

From the table across from the "Attractives," Beth sat along with two girls, dressed exactly the same, who admire Alejandro and Justin. The two girls were Katie and Sadie, matching each other ever since they met as little kids. They had an irreseperable friendship and they always supported each other no matter what.

During the rest of fourth period, Zoey had met Bridgette and they talked for a while since she was a new student. So at lunch, Bridgette sat with Zoey and Dawn and talked about the environment, what they want to do to improve it, and how they want to improve it in the future. Geoff noticed Bridgette across the lunch room so he would stare off in her direction, leaving DJ and Trent wondering what he was looking at.

Lightening and Lindsay sat together at their table talking about the things that made them happy, mainly each other at the moment. At the other end of the table, Tyler sits all alone poking at his food and wondering what he could do to regain his fame. People would walk by him and wished that they could forget what he did, but they can't.

Mike and Cody sat at a table in the middle of the lunchroom, talking about what all had happened that day and all the pretty girls they had saw. Two people who sat with them was the large fellow who had a mountain of food on his tray and a hyperactive red-haired girl who couldn't seem to stop moving. The large boy was Owen who had a passion for food, eating food that is. The red-haired girl, Izzy, was quite the mystery to most people. No one had known her before she moved into school this year. The only person who did know a little about her was Owen, but he can't tell anyone about it.

In the back corner of the lunchroom, a table designated for all the people that were technically labeled as social outcasts. Duncan sat carving a skull into the table along with a redneck looking boy. The redneck boy's name was Scott and he was the true definition of country, even though they are in Canada. The two guys listened to a goth girl complaining about how overrated high school is. The girl's name is Gwen, the most outspoken social outcast in the school. She was on a continuous rant especially about the "Attractives."

Jo and Brick sat at a table reserved for cadets especially, since that is their future basically, or at least a big part of their future. They talked about what they all feared would happen to Duncan in detention later that day, but they shrugged it off and talked about a much more serious matter. A plan to prank their sergeant Chef.

One corner of the lunchroom, blaring with hip-hop music, was reserved for the African-American population of the high school. At least the ones who liked to get down. It's not that the people of the high school were racist, it was just easier and more comfortable for them to hang out with each other. Two girls in particular were getting down. These two girls ran the group together. If you wanted a black vote in the high school, you would have to convince the both of them. Their names are Anne Marie Lafeyette and Leshawna Cornerstone. Currently, Courtney was talking to them in hopes of getting support for her campaign to have soft drinks allowed to be sold during lunch.

"Look at all of them Chef, they are little ants that I'm just ready to abuse with a water gun," the principle Chris said from the teachers table far away from the students. He chuckled rubbing has hands together thinking of all the plans.

"They're all a bunch of maggots in my opinion," the large black man retorted eating his steak. Faculty and staff have better food then all the students.

"All we need is one of them to stick out, just one. Whichever one that is, we're going to manipulate. Once that happens, this high school is going to be put on the map," Chris said taking a bite of his ribs. He then picks up a napkin to rub his teeth.

"Remind me to cut some of the funding for the music program so I can afford an extra teeth whitening. I'm going to really need it," stated Chris with a non-caring attitude. Because of his attitude, this high school is about to take a huge turn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is this chapter! Thankfully several snow days have given me the chance to write more often! But I have almost all the characters introduced, and when I do is when the real story will kick in! Read and review!**


	5. The Classification of High School 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been painfully long since I've updated this story at all. Between band, theatre, soccer, and AP Classes I found no time to write. But now I've got some time and I'm producing the next chapter! Hopefully I can fully continue this story by the end of the summer. Here is the next chapter introducing the rest of the characters!**

* * *

><p>"<em>For my refutation I need to interview some of the people lower in the food chain of high school. The one place I know I could go for sure was detention after school. I have personally never had a day of detention in my life but I have come close due to my smart remarks,"<em> I thought walking down the hallway to classroom 117.

The thoughts running through my mind worried me at the same time heightened my expectations for how good this paper could possibly be. There were three people he wanted to interview from detention. These three all have potential to be higher on the food chain, but their actions anchor them down to the ground. They spent a majority of their time after school at detention so it was a sure bet that they would be there.

I walked up to the door of room 117 and made sure to check myself in my reflection. Presentation is one of the most important things when asking delinquents questions because if they feel as if they are superior, they could snap me like a twig.

I knock on the door gently, hoping the teacher in charge of watching the students was a nice one. The door opened and it just so happened to be Mr. Pardue!

"Noah what are you doing here? This place is for the problem kids," he said not so quietly. A paper ball or two smacked him across the face as soon as his sentence stopped.

"Well Mr. Pardue, I'm writing a very important paper for AP Language, and I need to interview some of these…" I trailed off sensing the lack of intelligence in the room. "These students, I need some quotes and such."

"Go right ahead then! Who are you looking for?" the teacher replied picking up the paper balls off the ground.

I flipped through my notepad to find the names of said students. After looking diligently, I found all of them on there and saw them immediately in the classroom.

"Eva Ross, Ezekiel Lenwood, and Staci Friar." I recited tapping my pen on the notepad.

"YOU KNOW, THE PEN, WAS INVENTED BY MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER'S UNCLE BECAUSE HE HAD A FEAR OF FEATHERS," a plump brown haired girl yelled enthusiastically.

"There's Staci, she likes to over-exaggerate things," Mr. Pardue explained. He laughed at the poor, talkative girl as Noah gave a nod of approval and walked over to the loud girl.

"So, Staci is it?" I asked just to start some non-exaggerating conversation.

"Yah! You know my great great ancestors invented the spelling of the name Staci because the y-ending was just to common and no one liked to be common," she explained proud of herself.

"Delightful, don't care," I retorted quickly writing down "_Exaggerates."_ I look back up to her and ask "Why are you in detention today?"

"Well you see, I was in History class, and my teacher talked about how Thomas Edison invented the light bulb and I started to explain how Edison is one of my ancestors!" Staci stated matter-of-factly.

"Mhmm, I completely understand that problem," I said rolling his eyes as he added an exclamation point after "_Exaggerates!"_

"How many ancestors do you have again and what all have they done?" I asked knowing that this question would cause her to ramble on and on, long enough for him to get some quotes down and move on to the next person without her ever knowing.

"Well first there was Alexander the Great…then there was Caeser who got into the family due to some weird third cousin thrice removed…there was also Martin Luther King Jr who isn't a blood relative but he married into the family…" Staci droned forever listing people she obviously is not related to in any way, shape, or form.

Every time an important figure in history was named, I added another exclamation point then went back to the quotes. After I wrote five quotes and what seemed to be at least fifty exclamation points, I stood up from the table and examined the room.

"Eva Ross?" I asked not necessarily recognizing who she was. I had heard about her since she is the State wrestling champion in the Men's Division. And yes, I mean Men's Division. After several minutes of examination, a wrestling bag was spotted on the ground. My gaze followed it up to see the brawny female listening to music napping.

"_How could I wake her up without being physically assaulted myself…"_ I wondered tapping my fingers on a desk nearby. I get pegged in the head with a paper ball giving me an idea.

I picked up the ball, threw it at Eva's head, and woke her up. She snarled and looked around wondering who did it.

The intimidating girl looked at me and asked, "Did you throw this?"

"No, the guy in the front row did," I lied without giving a hint in my voice. She looked at the poor kid, went up behind him, and flipped his desk over with him in it.

"Now Eva, may I ask you a few questions for a paper I'm writing? It's not going to be published or anything so you don't have to worry about anything being leaked out," I explained as I flipped the notepad to a fresh sheet. I planned to have several questions for her.

"Fine pint size, just don't piss me off," she threatened as she took her seat again.

"Why are you in detention?" I asked brushing the threat off like an annoying piece of lint on a freshly ironed sweater vest.

"Broke a kid's leg in gym because he couldn't run a mile fast enough," she responded coldly. "If he couldn't run it in the required time the first time he's just dead weight and I don't need any of that burdening me."

"Interesting, do you have to pay for medical bills?" I asked writing down "_Anger management, temper tantrums."_

"I don't because those punks know if they make me pay for anything I'll make the injury twice as worse," she said cracking her knuckles. She unzipped the wrestling bag and pulled out two fifty pound weights for her to work out with.

"That's good to know. So how many times have you been state champion in wrestling?" I asked as I started to sketch a picture of King Kong climbing a tower, but instead of a giant gorilla it was a giant Eva.

"Three times in a row. There is never any competition so it's no big deal," she stated now pulling out one hundred pound weights.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," I concluded writing the word _Modest_ in cursive signifying every ounce of sarcasm in my body. "Do you know where Ezekiel Lenwood is?"

"He sits in the back of the room picking his nose," she said head gesturing towards the boy's direction.

"Simply breath-taking," I stated flipping to a new notepad page. I headed to the back of the room to the boy who I honestly don't know anything about. He took AP History last year whenever he transferred in from being homeschooled and he seemed to make good grades. He never talked so I couldn't analyze him like I do for most people.

"What's up eh?" the boy in a blue toboggan hat thing asked flicking a booger in the opposite direction of where I walked.

"Nothing much eh," I replied nonchalantly. Typical Canadian, just what I wanted to deal with.

"So Ezekiel, tell me some stuff about yourself," I asked getting ready to take some descriptive notes cause like I said, I didn't know him and no one else did either.

"Well, I was homeschooled for most of my life eh. My father taught me advanced subjects like Calculus and all of the American History you can ask for eh! My parents are big in religion so they never really taught me science, they said it contradicted it eh," he explained leaning back in his chair.

"Very interesting," I said writing down the comment about why he was never taught science. "Go on."

"Well, when I first came to this school I enrolled in the AP U.S. History class and made a solid one-hundred because my father slammed all the information into me. The main problem I had was science so I dropped any AP classes so I could focus solely on science." He took out a notebook that had "_Kem-Uhs-Tree"_scribbled on the front of it. "This subject is very confusing to me, especially the teacher."

"That's just Chemistry, it's like one of the easiest sciences that can be taught to you," I said wondering why the word was misspelled so awfully.

"I think it's because my teacher is a girl eh? Cause guys are so much more intelligent than girls," he stated leaving me in shock.

"_Sexist. Big time."_ I wrote on the notepad. So that is why no one wanted to get to know him.

"Are guys stronger than girls too?" I asked to humor myself.

"Of course! We are the more superior race because them women bit the damn apple. Even when Adam and Eve both went to repent, Eve was tempted by the Devil again causing her to not repent fully," Ezekiel explained. "That information is in one of the books that almost made it into the Bible, but it just wasn't enough for some reason."

That would be something I would have to look up when I got home, I'm not as religious-savvy as people would expect me to be with my surging intelligence.

"Well alright, thank you for that explanation," I said sincerely because I was under the impression everyone in this room were unintelligent.

"Anytime eh, wait. Why were you writing on that notepad eh?" Ezekiel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," I replied as I pocketed the pen and got up to leave the classroom. "Mr. Pardue, I wish you good luck with these kids the rest of the time."

"It isn't that bad Noah, you learn a different perspective of life sometimes," the history teacher replied philosophically.

"I'll make a mental note of that, see you in class tomorrow," I replied chuckling. Learn a different perspective of life? From those people? That's a joke.

I left the classroom and hurried home to complete this paper. It's oozing with top marks all over it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I believe that introduced the rest of the characters! If I missed any please point it out because it had been a while since I've typed a chapter for this and I will involve them in the next chapter! **


	6. To Party or Nah?

**A/N: This is the next chapter! I'm going to cycle around developing certain characters every chapter since I have introduced all of the contestants through Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I'm not going to involve the Total Drama Pahkitew Island characters until later on in the story! I don't fully grasp each personality so I do not want to portray them wrong. Anyways, here is a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>I walked home studying over all the notes he took while questioning the detention students. He couldn't wrap around his head the things Ezekiel said about Adam &amp; Eve. How could a sexist kid know something he didn't? It must not be true.<p>

"How could I incorporate what Eva told me into my essay effectively," I wondered out loud reading over all the quotes from her.

"You could use a complex sentence using appositive phrases and rhetorical questions," a familiar voice from behind me said.

I turned around quickly and noticed it was Ezekiel, the home schooled boy. "What are you doing? Detention let out already?"

"Yeah, this is on the way home too eh?" Ezekiel replied shrugging his shoulders. "So are you gonna do what I recommended, cause I feel like it could work out greatly."

Noah looked down at the notepad and pondered the idea. He very well could and have the information flow smoothly. It could even work better if he used the same idea for things earlier even though it was a simpler strategy than what he used before.

"Yeah, I think I am going to use it," I responded looking back at up at Ezekiel. Maybe he underestimated the intelligence of this kid.

"Awesome, despite me taking non-AP classes, I still know my way around an essay eh?" Ezekiel bragged with a smirk.

"As simple as a technique that is, it's good you know more than most of the high school. You won't believe how many times I have to peer-review someone's essay in my AP class and their thesis sentence would be something along the lines of 'I believe _The Great Gatsby_ symbolizes the American Dream because Jay Gatsby is the real OG,'" I chuckled due to how stupid the sentence was.

The chuckling stopped immediately because I realized how different we are when it comes to popularity. It's obvious that if we continued talking my popularity would be drained.

"I'm sorry, I have to get home. I'll talk to you some other time," I quickly stated as I turned and walked quickly to my house down the street.

"Alright dude! I'll talk to you later eh?" Ezekiel cheerfully said, not realizing the genius' true intentions.

"I never told him my name," I thought out loud, wondering about how it would make him feel. Oh well, that's nothing for me to worry about. I needed to get home and do my daily routine.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Geoff was writing down a list of people he knew for a fact was coming to his party. This was going to be the biggest party of the year, and the first. It wasn't even halfway through the first semester and there was not a party. Geoff couldn't wait to see the outcome of this party.<p>

"Hey Geoff! Who you got for the party tonight?" asked DJ approaching from behind.

"A lot of knarly people dude," Geoff said flashing the list to him. "We got ourselves the party animal Rooster, then the chug-master Tatum, and also the pizza gobbler Xavier!"

"Aww yeah bro," DJ excitedly said. "Any ladies?"

"Uhhhh let's see here," the party animal replied running his finger down the list. He starts laughing then exclaims, "The entire cheerleading team bro!"

"Awesome! That means Lightning will be there too along with the football team!" DJ stated just as excited as Geoff is.

As the two exchanged high fives, Bridgette coincidently walked by on the opposite side of the road that DJ and Geoff are next to.

"Hey Geoff, is your woman going to come tonight?" DJ asked snickering. He knew that Geoff had a humongous crush on the new girl even though he was too embarrassed to admit it.

"My woman? Do you mean Bridgette? She's a new girl bro! She hasn't gotten used to the area yet and besides, I have no idea where she lives and stuff," Geoff said obliviously not noticing her. DJ coughed and pointed her direction so his friend would realize her.

"Dude, she's so fine," Geoff thought out loud. His mouth hung open as she continued walking. DJ nudged him to go and chase after her. Geoff closed his mouth, brushed off any dust on his pink button-up shirt, and started off to invite her to his party. The change-of-heart gave him courage to go and ask her.

DJ laughed as a bunny hopped in front of him. "Hey little guy," he said as he kneeled down to pet it. DJ is a huge animal lover, claiming several pet dogs at his own house.

After he was done petting it, Bridgette and Geoff were out of sight and ear shot. The bunny then hopped off into the street. A bus was racing down the street at break-neck speed towards it.

"WAIT NO!" DJ yelled reaching out for the bunny. He covered his eyes as the bus rushed past. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the bunny had ducked under the bus, leaving it completely unharmed.

"Hallelujah," the lovable giant said releasing a breath of relief. As if the breath was a signal, a garbage truck slammed into the bunny leaving no trace where it once stood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" DJ yelled starting to cry. Even though DJ loved animals, they seem to always be unlucky around him.

* * *

><p>Geoff repeated how he was going to invite Bridgette to his party over and over in his head. "<em>Hey Bridgette, I know you're new to town and all, but what a better way to meet people and everything than to come to a major awesome party!"<em> Alright, it's perfect. No way she can say no.

"Hey Bridgette!" Geoff called out as soon as he came close enough to her for it to not be creepy.

She turned around to see it was the boy who complimented her in her Geometry class. "Hey…Geoff is it?"

"Yeah! That's totally me brah," he said getting distracted by her eyes. He started to awkwardly stare into them with his mouth wide open…again.

"Were you going to ask me something?" Bridgette asked uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff exclaimed snapping out of his absentminded stare. "So I'm throwing a huge party tonight with all of these people, and I was thinking you might want to come around and hang out with like, the other hot girls," he continued as his way of asking strayed away from his original plan.

"Other hot girls? Are you just trying to get hot girls together to hit on one at a time, cause if you are that's ridiculous of you and you should be ashamed of yourself," Bridgette snapped crossing her arms.

"No no no no, what I meant was, ugh," Geoff said turning away flustered. "I meant that maybe you would want to meet some new people since you're new."

"I'd have to ask my parents," she said more calmly.

"I mean if you don't want to go that's fine, I throw plenty of parties for all the dudes and dudettes throughout the year so everyone can relax," he rambled on.

"I'll ask," she said taking out a pen from her book-bag. "Here's my number so you can call me later and see what my answer is." She wrote her digits neatly on his arm. If he mustered up the courage to ask her to the party, she might as well give him a chance.

"Sweet! The party is at 7 tonight, so I'll call you around 6:30 to see if you can make it!" Geoff exclaimed doing back flips on the inside.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later," Bridgette said as she turned and started walking off. Geoff watched her hair bounce up and down. Her blonde hair was just as pretty as her eyes.

As soon as Bridgette was out of sight, Geoff started dancing on the sidewalk. He was super excited that Bridgette, who he thought was the hottest girl in school, gave him her number and might be going to the party of the year tonight. His luck just could not get any better.

"Geoff bro, is that you?" a voice behind him asked. Geoff snapped out of his groove and turned around quickly. It was Tyler. Geoff and Tyler used to be best of friends in grade school growing up, but after Tyler's football incident, he didn't talk to him mainly because he felt bad about him. Well, also because the school hated his guts for that.

"How you been Tyler? It's been a while," Geoff started chuckling nervously.

"I could be better, the football team treats me like crap now, but I wanted to ask you something," the athlete replied nervously.

"What ya need bro?" the party animal asked nervously. He wanted to help him out, but at the same time he didn't want his own reputation to be ruined.

"Your party tonight, I want to go to it because I want to redeem myself," Tyler explained twiddling his thumbs. "I've been working on a new thing to put on for tonight, I don't want to reveal it but my instructors said that I'm extremely skilled at what I'm doing."

"Like forreal? I mean I don't doubt you, but I don't want you to end up worse than you already are bro. That'd be majorly harsh," Geoff said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Trust me, I got this. I'm going to get popular again and if tonight doesn't work, then I'm out of ideas," he replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Alright dude. The party is at seven, bring your A-Game and show us what you got," Geoff said holding his fist up for a knuckle touch.

"Awesome bro, I'm gonna show everyone I'm not a loser," Tyler replied knuckle touching him. After that both headed home. Tyler had to get ready to put on his performance tonight and Geoff had to set up his house for the party.

* * *

><p>When Duncan first arrived in the janitor's closet, he trembled in his shoes at all the equipment kept in the closet. There were whips, there were paddles, and there were what appeared to be gags.<p>

"Principal McLean seems to be very kinky," Duncan muttered shifting carefully around the material. There was a camera in the closet that Chef had control over so he knew if Duncan skipped out on detention or not.

"_What else is in here,"_ the juvenile wondered shifting through the whips. He found buckets filled with bottles of lotion and face creams. He also found some rope and hand cuffs.

"_What if I could play a prank on Chef,"_ he wondered finding other things. He gathered all the things together in a place where he could find it for the next day at school. Duncan then took out a piece of paper and wrote down everyone who would be ecstatic to help him in his prank.

"_Let's see…fitness buff Eva…Jo and Brick the classmates…Ms. Talks-a-lot Staci…schemer Scott…Gwen could definitely help…" _after he wrote down the list of people he started laughing. Chef was too stupid to realize that he was plotting something. Finishing his laugh, Duncan then wrote out the plan step by detailed step.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's that chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of the story! I'm going to try to at least update once or twice a week because I'm going to be really busy again, but I will not forget this story. I'm going to finish this story no matter how long it takes!**


	7. To Party or Nah? 2

Harold rushed straight home after school. Tonight was a night of utmost importance. This night is bigger than any sports event known to man. To Harold and others, this event is bigger than when Neil Armstrong first walked on the moon.

You guessed right. Tonight, is video game night.

Harold along with six other people has a video game night every Friday. They choose a different video game every week to make sure they have variety in their gaming lives. Sometimes they play online MMORPG, which stands for Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Other times they play just a simple MMO or an RPG, just without the other half of the anagram stated earlier.

This week, is an FPS game. First Person Shooter games, this could range anywhere from Halo, to Call of Duty, to the Battlefield series, and even the underrated Medal of Honor games. Harold and his group had all of the games, they just had to pick one for the night. The deal was they would all get into a lobby on Xbox and discuss it intelligently. The main problem they had was there were seven people, making one person have to spectate the match.

Harold entered his house and quickly said, "Hey mom and dad, game night, can't talk, put dinner on my bed if I'm in the middle of a game," then hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room.

Harold's room wasn't that big but it was big enough to have a large HD TV to where he can play all of his games in style. The room was a dark purple cloaked with posters from various conventions that Harold were interested in; space, chemistry, and wizarding. There were lava lamps which dimly lit the room to show the made up bed and the large gaming set up he has.

The red-haired gamer sat down in his computer chair that had padded cushions and arm rests for the lazy gamer. He turned on his Xbox 360 and the noise it made sounded like the cries of angels to Harold. He logged on to his favorite gamertag, _ChiefMage69._

He saw that he was the last one from the group to log on, so he hurried to get his controller and headset turned on. An invite to the game lobby appeared on the screen from his League of Legends friend, _roflmaogamers_.

He joined the lobby and saw all the other players in there. The other players were in order like this, _SilentButDeadly, BrAiNsOvErBrAwNz, MultipleMan, roflmaogamers, TheCodemeister, TheBlackNecromancer, _and now _ChiefMage69._

"Alright, what game are we going to play tonight?" _BrAiNsOvErBrAwNz_ asked. The player is Cameron, the braniac who sadly does not have a life outside of his house.

"We could play Call of Duty Black Ops 2, the only thing is one of us would have to sit out," _TheCodemeister_ suggested. It was Cody and using his "womanizer" E-harmony name for his gamer tag.

"Or we could make the extra person use riot shields and ballistic knives," _MultipleMan_ commented. It was Mike and he chose his name because he thought it sounded cool, obviously not because he has a multiple personality disorder.

"I second that," _TheBlackNecromancer _commented. No one knew who he was because he used a voice modifier to make it deeper, but everyone knew he did in fact go to the same school as them so he as trustworthy.

"But he could bullet whore with his riot shield and have his teammates swoop in for the killstreaks," _roflmaogamers_ rebutted. Sam chose his gamertag due to the hilarious things he says when something unexpected, good, scary, etc. happens.

"I third the motion now that I have an effective strategy to use, and B agrees with that too," _ChiefMage69_ said. Since B does not talk, whenever a question is asked he has to message someone his response. That explains his gamertag, _SilentButDeadly_.

"So basically we all agree on playing Call of Duty now that Sam has given us an effective strategy to use," Mike commented. As soon as his statement ended, everyone in the lobby hopped onto Call of Duty Black Ops 2. "Guess that answers my question!"

* * *

><p>Geoff was busy making sure everything for the party was good tonight. He double checked his pizza order, he called all the people who were assigned to bring pop and other kinds of drink, and he set an alarm so he could call Bridgette and see if she were coming tonight. He had the number memorized at this point because he was so excited for her to come.<p>

DING DONG! DING DONG! The doorbell rang twice, signaling Geoff that his fellow party planner is now here. The party captain ran over to the door and opened it, showing Trent with two 24-packs of canned pop.

"Dude, excellent drinkage," Geoff stated grabbing both the cases from Trent.

"Thanks man, anything to help out the best party of the year," Trent replied walking into the gigantic house. The front room was one of the rooms you'd see in mansions. A large ceiling that held a chandelier that hung above a staircase that circled the room. Geoff's parents were ridiculously rich due to their jobs as a secretary and an astrophysicist.

"I can never believe how your parents let you throw huge parties here," Trent said admiring the huge front room.

"Well my parents never partied much until they got into college, then they instantly regretted not living the life of the party beforehand! They did not want me to be the same way, so they made my parties huge and it stuck with my bro!" Geoff excitedly explained as they walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as glamorous if not more as the front room. There was every kind of appliance needed for a master chef in there. A state of the art oven, stove, and microwave even. The counter was made out of the prettiest marble, colored a shiny gold. The appliances were all stainless steel and magnificent for making food.

"Should I grill up some burgers and hot dogs for tonight," Geoff asked placing the drinks in the refrigerator.

"I think you should just in case someone doesn't like pizza for some reason, I can go ahead and get that started for you if you want man," Trent replied leaning back on the counter.

"Bro that'd be so chill if you could! I'm waiting on a timer to go off so I could call someone," Geoff said pulling out the frozen burgers and dogs and throwing them to Trent.

He caught the food with ease then asked, "Are you gonna call that new girl you had your eye on?"

"Maybe so, maybe not," Geoff teased. The alarm started ringing causing Geoff's eyes to widen with excitement. "Gotta go!"

Geoff ran upstairs to call Bridgette and make sure she was coming leaving Trent to cook the food. He started laughing as he headed outside to turn on the grill and cook up some food.

After running as fast as he could to his room, Geoff whipped out his phone at breakneck speed and dialed Bridgette's number. The dial tone caused his anxiety to grow.

"Oh God what if she doesn't want to come because I freaked her out earlier," Geoff thought out loud. His anxiety grew even more during the second ring. After the third one he imagined himself growing old and alone. After the fourth one he looked in the mirror in his room and saw himself as the older version he was imagining.

"I DON'T WANNA BE OLD AND ALONE!" Geoff yelled with the phone right up to his mouth.

"So that's why you throw parties, you don't want to be alone," Bridgette's voice rang through the phone calming Geoff's nerves immensely. He then snapped out of his anxiety attack so he could respond.

"Uhhh ch'yeah! Parties bring out all your friends and stuff. Even if people aren't your friends they will by the end of the night!" the party animal exclaimed laying back on his bed.

"I see what you mean. So are you going to ask me to your party or nah?" Bridgette asked teasing Geoff a little.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to come to my party?" he asked nervously.

"I'm bringing some of the friends I made today if that's fine," she responded noticing the nerves in his voice.

"That is perfectly fine! This is going to be one rocking party! I can't wait until you meet all of my friends cause they are all so awesome!" Geoff started to ramble on.

"I bet, but I got to get ready. I'll see you at the party!" Bridgette said hanging up the phone. Geoff on the other hand continued to ramble on and on without realizing Bridgette hung up. He was love struck, what else would a guy do.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I have gathered you all here today to inform you of a very important prank we are going to pull on a teacher at the school," Duncan said addressing all the people he had on his list in the front yard of his house.<p>

"What're we gonna do, put a whoopee cushion under his chair?" Scott sarcastically asked.

"Shut up redneck or I'm going to beat you until your neck is actually red," Duncan retorted quickly. Scott held up his hands in defense in case the delinquent did try to beat him. "Anyways, some of you know how I was given detention in the dreaded janitor's closet on the freshman hall."

This statement caused gasps in the group as others really just didn't care.

"Well, I found a lot of useful things we could use against 'Grand Master Chef,'" he continued holding up a bag full of materials. "Check it out." He threw the bag on the ground displaying the items within it. There was a whip, a ball gag, a bottle labeled "Liquid Ass Spray," a Chinese Finger Prank, and much more.

"What do you want us to do with these," Gwen asked carefully picking up the "Liquid Ass Spray."

"I want everyone to take one of the prank materials laid out in front of you. Over the weekend, I am going to send out a mass email of what the plan is. As of right now, I want everyone to pick out something that they would definitely know how to use," Duncan said spreading out more materials.

"An idea I could already tell you, is if someone uses a whoopee cushion on Chef, that "Liquid Ass Spray" stuff makes the area smell twice as worse as a fart," Jo explained.

"I can convince Sergeant Chef to use this Chinese Finger Trap so that way he can't do anything about the smell and noise," Brick reluctantly said. He didn't like doing things out of line, but Jo was making him due this because Jo found out a very embarrassing secret about him.

"Then when Chef tries to run to the bathroom to see if he has…well wrecked himself, we could use the whip and gag to leave him a surprise in the bathroom," Gwen said smirking malevolently.

Staci started rambling on, "I can tell Chef about my great great ancestors who invented pranks because one time they got-"

"NO ONE CARES" Eva angrily yelled spraying the fart spray in Staci's face. The exaggerator's eyes got wide as she took a whiff of the spray. They then watered immensely as her cheeks puffed up to prevent throwing up due to the awful smell.

"This is going to be, one of the absolute best pranks ever," Duncan laughed evilly while rubbing his hands together. "Now, when Monday comes around, everyone meet in detention to implement the prank. You're dismissed recruits!"

* * *

><p>"Alright here's the plan. Right in the middle of the party, we're going to streak through the entire house. We're going to start in the front room, go straight through the kitchen into the backyard, and then cannonball into the pool and splash absolutely everyone!"<p>

"Are we going to eat the food?"

"Yes we can eat as much food as we can grab as long as we don't stop moving because they will try to stop us!"

"Foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the chapter for today! You get a little taste of what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters! Let's just see where this goes! Hope you enjoyed and please review to give me constructive criticism or just to tell me you enjoyed this chapter! It provokes me to continue this story!**


	8. To Party or Nah? 3

**A/N: After the response with the polls, I'm kind of iffy using it again since only three people voted for it. So we'll see what happens! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Izzy laid out a blueprint in front of her large boyfriend. The blueprint was a descriptive picture of the interior of Geoff's mansion. Next to the blueprint was what appeared to be a miniature mountain of snack foods, Twinkies, Swiss Rolls, Miniature Chocolate Chip Muffins, and many more.<p>

"Alright Owen, here is new plan since the old one quickly became irrelevant!" Izzy started laughing maniacally.

"But Izzy, what about all the food we could have picked up on the way through the kitchen?" the lovable oaf asked eating sweets after sweets.

"Shut it Owen! Alright, so. What we are going to do is, we are going to go the party as if we were invited since I found this invitation coincidently in a mailbox while walking home from school!" she red-haired girl said waving said invitation in his face. "After we infiltrate the house, we are going to first eat all of the food possible so that way when we cannonball into the pool butt naked we will be at maximum weight capacity and everyone will be drenched!"

"But what if we start having fun at the party?" Owen questioned drawing pictures using the cream from the Twinkie.

"Well then we can wait a little while before commencing the plan, I mean duh we're gonna have fun, it's Geoff's party! All the cool people from school will be there like my ex-boyfriend Justin who I would drown in the pool if the RCMP had not revoked my license to kill!" she rambled as she ran her finger through the cream drawing.

"But we can eat all the food right?" he was making sure because his poor tummy hasn't pigged out for a while.

"Big Owen, you can eat all of the food you want," Izzy said rubbing his large tummy. "Can I make a wish! I wish for our plan to work perfectly and that Justin gets hit by our splash and potentially drown! That way his death would be accidental of course!"

"Izzy you're crazy, but you're my kind of crazy," Owen said with a big goofy smile. It looks as if Izzy and Owen were about to commence in an intense make-out session, but a spider drops down from the ceiling onto Owen's face.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CANADA!" Owen yelled picking up Izzy and swinging her at the spider. Izzy and Owen's screams combined, one because she was being used as a fly swatter and the other because he was scared of bugs crawling all over his face.

Leshawna was doing her own preparations to the party. She was working on some new dance moves to impress everyone into respecting her and her clique at school. Later on in the night, she also had a plan to make some moves on a certain attractive person at the school, Alejandro to be exact.

"Lawd I sure hope that Alejandro is the one who writes me all of these haikus," Leshawna said taking a break from dancing. She walked over to a desk in her room, which was very huge for a non-master bedroom. Opening a drawer to the desk, several letters are shown to be sprawled out in it.

Each letter had neat calligraphy with each saying "_To My Big Bootied Love." _Yeah that part could be sweeter, but once you read the haikus or poem or sonnet inside the letter, you would completely forget about the "Big Bootied" part. She pulled out one haiku and read it aloud

"My big booty girl  
>Inspiring love forever<br>Lusciously for life"

Even though it was specifically talking about her butt, how could she pass up a poetic way of saying her booty was more luscious than an apple.

"Girl that is so sweet, you got yourself quit the intelligent man," Anne Maria stated barging in the door.

"Wait a minute who let you into my house Jersey-girl?" Leshawna asked startled as she shoved the haiku into the desk quickly.

"I just walked in, door was wide open!" Anne Maria continued pulling out a nail file. She walked over to Leshawna's bed to sit and chill before the party.

"Dangit mom, always leavin the door open for people to see our business," the big bootied girl said sitting next to her. "Alright, real talk. Alejandro, does he got it going on or what!"

"I would let Alejandro jump my border if ya know what I mean," Anne Maria responded giggling in her annoying Jersey accent.

"Girl you need to stop doing that, people will get the wrong impression of you," Leshawna replied shocked at what her friend said.

"Girl I just meant he could date me, gosh I ain't into no freaky stuff now," the poofy haired girl said smirking.

"Do you wanna see the moves I'm going to lay down tonight? It's going to be off the chain!" Leshawna said standing up and walking towards her spacious dance floor.

"Work it honey! Shake that money-maker!" Anne Marie exclaimed as she put the nail file down to applaud for her sister.

Music started playing as Leshawna started showing her moves to Anne Maria. The Jersey-talking girl applauded even more as the moves were as fresh as the luscious booty sister claimed.

"Do you think Modeling president Justin will be at the party too?" Anne Maria asked as she swooned over the thought of the future male model.

"You can have him if he is, my man is Alejandro," Leshawna replied mid dance move. She wasn't even breaking a sweat as she popped, locked, tutted, twerked, and any other dance move you could look up on Google.

"We could double date! They're both loaded and would treat us like African Queens! We would rule the school and more," Anne Maria stated twirling her hair. She stopped to think for a moment. "Girl we only have thirty minutes to the party! We need to get prepped! I brought an extra can of hair spray!"

"Girl hit me up, I gotta look fresh for my sugar daddy tonight," Leshawna excitedly said as Anne Maria pulled out two extra large cans of hair spray. The two took a seat in front of the large mirror on top of Leshawna's desk and got to work on last minute hair preparations.

* * *

><p>Every time there was a big party to be thrown, Sierra was assigned to get all of the raunchy, disgusting pictures that could potentially ruin people's popularity. The only problem was, Sierra didn't want to take pictures of anyone outside of school except one person, her love; Cody.<p>

Sierra was obsessed over Cody. The two had never even met due to being a grade apart. Sierra was eight months, twenty seven days, thirty-eight minutes, and eleven seconds younger than her love. She knew everything about Cody.

There was a time where Sierra would pose as a reporter just to ask Cody's mother about personal information of Cody. She found out things like how he has never given up his blanket to this very day, she found out things like his social security number, and she also found out things like his deathly allergies to seven different types of ants causing her to keep epi-pens nearby in case of emergency.

Currently she was outside Cody's house. Cody's room was on the second floor, meaning his window was on the left side of his house approximately twelve feet above the ground meaning she needed at least a nine foot ladder so she could be just tall enough to take sneaky pictures of her future husband.

"This is absolutely perfect! I've never gotten a picture of Cody in his room before," Sierra snickered with glee. "If I'm lucky he could be naked or maybe working out! Best of all he could be working out naked!"

She quickly set up her ladder underneath Cody's window and shimmied up it quickly. She got to the very top to peer in the window.

"OH-EM-GEE, HE'S PLAYING VIDEO GAMES IN HIS BOXERS OH-EM-GEE OH-EM-GEE OH-EM-GEE!" she freaked out as she grabbed her camera to take several shots for her scrapbook. Cody's boxers had hearts all over them that had "I Love Mom" in the inside of mentioned hearts.

After Sierra took several pictures, she took some time just to admire his sheer beauty. After about five minutes she swooned at the thought of Cody saving her life in nothing but those boxers. The swoon caused her to fall off the ladder and hit the rose bushes underneath her.

"I LOVE CODY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled clapping her hands in glee.

* * *

><p>Bridgette was ready to party tonight. After Geoff had called her, she couldn't stop thinking about the party. She was always invited to parties when she first moved in, but since she knew she moved often, she didn't want to risk it.<p>

The knowledge that her dad retired from the military and decided to stay here makes her feel confident in that she can go to parties without fear of moving and having to start all over, again. She had already made three new friends the first day of school and she was invited to the party. How much better could it get.

But first, she was going to invite her friends to the party, Dawn and Zoey. She took out Dawn's number from her book bag, put it in her phone, and began to call her.

"Hello, this is Dawn speaking," her calm and collected voice soothed Bridgette.

"Hey Dawn, it's Bridgette! I was calling to ask if you wanted to come with me to a party tonight," the surfer girl asked calmly.

"Wow Bridgette, your aura is so sea blue, so relaxed. A party you say though? Who is hosting the party?" Dawn asked not changing her voice a single tone.

"Geoff is his name," Bridgette responded.

"His aura is always yellow, he loves to have a good time and always has good intention. He speaks before he thinks though which leads to a lot of problems for him," Dawn collected her thoughts to help her make a decision. "I would love to accompany you to this party, I would love to meet new people and read all the auras of everyone!"

"Awesome, the party is in thirty minutes and I'll text you the address and everything," Bridgette explained. She was extremely happy that her friends would be able to make it.

"Sounds good, I will see you there Bridgette of the sea," Dawn said right before she hung up the phone.

"Bridgette of the sea, I like that," the surfer girl said laughing. Dawn was different from most people she knew at old schools. She had that hippy like feel, but at the same time she doesn't do drugs to make her intentions bad. She's a pure soul.

"Now I have to call Zoey," she continued as she searched through her bag for the indie chick's number. She searched through all of her new books, including the AP History book and her AP Language and Composition book.

"Now where could I have put it," she wondered as she searched every little pocket inside her backpack. At one point she even burritoed her own bag, turning it inside out, just to see if it would fall out.

She looked around her small light blue colored room. There was enough room for a bed and a desk. The bed pressed up against the left side of the room with the desk pressed up to the right side leaving about five feet of space between the bed and desk. She looked on top of her desk to find a piece of paper that said "Zoey's number" on it. Bridgette would have just put it in her phone at school, but her parents take her phone every day so it would not provide distraction during class.

She picked up the piece of paper along with her phone and typed the number in to call her. The dial tone had little waiting music to it, "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas specifically.

After a minute or so Zoey answered the phone with a "Hello there!"

"Hey Zoey, Bridgette here! You know how I told you about that one boy Geoff, well he invited me to his party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" she asked laying down on her bed.

"A party! I've never been invited to a party before! I would love to go, what should I wear!" Zoey asked. She wasn't exactly popular in the school, but she was thrilled to have an opportunity to meet new people.

"Just wear what you usually wear, I don't think it is that big of a deal," Bridgette responded with exactly what Zoey needed to hear.

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun, do you know who all is going to show up?" was the follow up question.

"I know Geoff and his friends are going to be there, I don't exactly know their name," Bridgette said thinking about them. "He said it was going to be the party of the year so I expect a whole bunch of people, plus he lives in a mansion so it could be a party at Jay Gatsby's almost!"

"Who's Jay Gatsby?" Zoey asked puzzled.

"He's an eccentric party boy from a book called the Great Gatsby, you should read it at one point this year but I read it already because I love the author of the books," Bridgette said getting on a tangent. "Whoops can't be wasting time, party is in twenty minutes now! I'll text you the address and see you there!"

"Alright, later Bridgette!" Zoey said before hanging up her phone. Bridgette took her phone and texted Geoff's address to Dawn and Zoey to make sure they know where to go.

Bridgette looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She knew she wanted to make a name for herself in high school since she isn't going to be moving out anymore, this could be the perfect time to do that.

She opened a drawer to her own desk and took out a letter she had written to herself. There are times where she had made bad mistakes which caused her to write sections in this letter so she doesn't repeat such mistakes. The one she read now says

"_Do not let emotions get the control of you in front of a large group of people or else everyone will manipulate you."_

Bridgette wasn't going to let that very thing happen, whether people tried or not.

* * *

><p>Heather and Dakota were getting ready for the party together. They both had their own plan for tonight. They knew that Geoff has taken interest in the new girl and they both want to make sure that "surfer girl" knows her place. Their plan is to attract Geoff and embarrass the new girl no matter what it takes.<p>

"You have the plan written down?" Heather asked applying blush.

"I sure do Heather," Dakota responded wearing lipstick.

"We are the Queen Bees of the school, and whoever crosses us will be destroyed," Heather stated putting the makeup down.

"Or publically humiliated like that Tyler kid," Dakota said laughing.

"You mean how we planned that to? He should've seen it coming," Heather replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked raising an eyebrow.

"I talked with several of the football players in to sabotaging the game and put all of the blame on Tyler, we weren't going to win anyways," Heather uttered with a malevolent smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope all of y'all enjoyed reading it! Leave a review telling me what you though! Next chapter the party officially starts! Get ready for it!**


	9. To Party or Nah? 4

Geoff's party was automatically huge within the first fifteen minutes of everyone showing up. The first people to come in were the ones that women followed around hoping and praying to God that they could get a chance with them.

Justin and Alejandro, the hottest of the hot, the kings of cool, they were in charge of the social hierarchy of high school. Justin dominated with looks solely while Alejandro used his intelligence to manipulate people even further. They were a dynamic duo of sorts. Draw them in with the looks, then kill them with their intelligence.

"I see all the ladies followed us here," Justin commented posing for the women behind him.

"All very pretty senoritas indeed," Alejandro said rolling his r's attractively. All the ladies swoon into each other as a clear path was made for people to walk into the mansion.

The next people to walk in were slightly lower on the popularity chain, but they still could control everyone in the school with an iron fist. Dakota and Heather, both manipulative, evil girls with a past not known. If anyone did find it out though, it could arguably become blackmail worthy.

"Where's Beth with our purses? BETH!" Heather called looking behind her as the nerdy girl ran up holding both Dakota and Heather's purse.

"Here they are you guyth!" she replied with her infamous lisp. No one in the high school seemed to have a lisp as bad as her, but no one messed with her because of her servitude to Heather and Dakota.

Dakota laughed as she grabbed something out of her purse. "Thanks pack mule!"

"Whath a pack mule?" Beth asked puzzled.

"It's just another word for best friend! Like you!" Heather cheerfully lied to the poor wannabe girl.

"Oh okay!" Beth happily continued being a human coat rack for the two popular girls.

More and more people filed into the mansion one after another. But then the next two people to come into the party are the power couple of Wawanakwa High School, Lindsay and Lightning.

"Jeeze Lightning look at all of the people here! I'm going to get even more popular!" Lindsay said with big excited eyes as she examined all around for people she didn't know.

"Sha-bam! We are going to make this party the bomb because we are the sha-hottest bae!" Lightning commented excitedly as he flexed his muscles. "I am the star football player after Tyler the loser ruined everything!"

"Who's Tyler?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter babe. Tyler is unimportant, lame, stupid, and not sha-Lightning at all!" her musclehead boyfriend said wrapping his arms around her.

"Awwww bae, you always know the right thing to say," she replied not making any sense at all. But hey, as long as she doesn't leave Lightning, then he doesn't care what she says.

The party started getting up to the hype it was given. Pizza was delivered, sodas were cracked open, people were mingling, and all the dancers were busting a move on the dance floor. At the center of the floor were Anne Maria and Leshawna showing off their practiced dance moves for Alejandro and Justin specifically. The attractive males eyed the girls carefully, thinking about how they could use the two to their own advantage popularity wise.

While everyone was focused on the two girls dancing, Geoff was waiting at the top of the staircase for Bridgette. He had eyed every guest that came in but didn't see the blonde surfer girl once. At thirty minutes past seven, he slid down the railing to go mingle, hoping on the inside that Bridgette shows up.

As soon as his back turned to get into the party the doorbell rang, causing the party-oriented host to turn so quick he almost gave himself whiplash. He ran as quickly as he could to the door, opened it, and yelled "BRIDGETTE!" while hugging the guest in front of him.

"Um dude, It's just me," a surprisingly deep voice said. Geoff pulled back from the hug to realize that it was Tyler, dressed in his usual red jump suit.

"Oh hey Tyler bro! I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else," Geoff explained crestfallen.

"I completely understand that, I get that a lot ever since football season last year," Tyler said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, I need some time to get ready for my performance."

"What're you going to do?" Geoff asked looking behind Tyler in case that Bridgette happened to walk up late. Tyler took a step to the side so he was facing him face to face.

"Still a surprise buddy, trust me," the jock stated with a confident grin.

"Alright man, my room is upstairs, third door to your right if you need to change and stuff. Other than that, redeem yourself," Geoff said gesturing to where his room is.

"Alright man, I might need your help in a minute," the jock explained as he grasped onto a bag Geoff had not noticed before.

"Just call for me in a high pitched voice," Geoff explained.

"Why high pitched?" Tyler asked giving Geoff a confused look.

"I want your presence to be such a surprise that when you walk out no one is going to shun you like they do at school dude! Disguise your voice so you can be the center of the party later," he explained with high spirits.

"You're totally right man! I got this, let's go!" Tyler said as he ran up the stairs quickly, tripping over the top step.

"You okay bro?" Geoff called up as he ran up the stairs to help the bro out leaving the door open.

As the two got resituated, Izzy and Owen poked their head in to make sure they could sneak in no problem. As soon as they realized Geoff were distracted they quickly ran into the party and started making conversation as if they were invited to the party and such.

Geoff ran back downstairs and closed the door, not before checking to see if Bridgette was walking up.

Meanwhile during the party, Dakota and Heather were whispering to each other while almost every guy at the party was trying to hit on them.

"So as soon as Bridgette shows up, I'm going to make sure to kiss Geoff right infront of her to put her in her place," Dakota whispered after taking a sip of punch one of the boys gave to her. "THIS PUNCH IS SOUR YOU HORNY PIG!" She took the punch and dumped it all over him.

"Exactly, I'll make sure to bring all of the attention to you so it makes it look like you two are a thing," Heather responded taking a sip of punch. "Dakota, you need to stop doing things yourself, you have to get others to do your dirty work, like so."

Heather turned gave the punch to Beth and gave her a nod. Beth nodded back as she poured the punch down a girl's back who wore the same thing as Heather. "Go back home you pother, you'll never be ath beautiful ath Heather!"

The girl turned to Beth, looked at Heather, and then started crying. She ran out of the mansion to go home to change and come back.

"You're so smart Heather! Wait, is that why I'm kissing Geoff and you're not? You're getting me to do your dirty work?" Dakota asked with her big eyes.

"No Dakota, you are my best best friend ever! Even better friends than Lindsay used to be after I got her hooked up with Lightning. You thought of the plan remember, so you get to do it! You're taking leadership," Heather convincingly explained grabbing Dakota's hand and returning the big eyes.

"You're right! I'm sure to get captain of the Modeling Club this next year over Justin," Dakota beamed with happiness.

"Of course you will! You'll be so popular!" Heather responded laughing. She loved manipulating people, the best thing about Dakota was that even though she is popular and attractive, she was about as dumb as a shoe. Beth is even smarter than her.

DJ and Trent were dancing with numerous ladies throughout the party. They were having a blast because they didn't have any girls tying them down.

Owen and Izzy were trying to find out as much about the people at the party as they could. They knew where they were going to go change for the prank they were going to pull and they also know who they were going to drag with them. Owen was going to pick up Justin and dunk him in the pool and Izzy was going to pick up Dakota. Justin had a short term relationship with Izzy in the middle school years before his modeling contract. Owen wanted Dakota dunked too because one time she stole his cake during lunch. This action could never be forgiven by Owen.

Izzy noticed that Heather and Dakota were conspiring close to the punch table so she slowly made her way over before she used her "heightened" sense of hearing to pick up the conversation.

"Look at Geoff over there in the corner, I can't wait to lock lips with that hunk of a man," Dakota swooned at the thought.

"You don't actually have feelings for Geoff do you," Heather asked crossing her arms judgmentally at the blonde.

"Of course not, I'm just getting into the mindset for when I kiss him, duh!" Dakota explained as she denied any account of her liking him.

"Dakota is going to kiss Geoff, that's even worse than the time Justin touched my non-existent breasts in middle school! But now they're quite magical if I do say so myself," Izzy talked to herself. "Owen and I may have to change the plan, oh no."

"Who are you talking to psycho hose-beast?" Heather asked noticing Izzy literally two feet away from her.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" Izzy screamed before she ran away from the two popular girls and back to her sweet Owen. As soon as she got to Owen she grabbed him a physically dragged him, a feat that should've been acknowledged, to the bathroom where they were going to commence the plan.

At the same time a high pitched voice came from upstairs, "OH GEOFF!" A record scratched as everyone looked at Geoff wondering who the voice was.

"Uh, chill dudes, that's just the parental. Imma go check it out," he nervously said as he ran to the room to see what was going on. He entered his room about to chew Tyler out for making his voice as girly as it was but he stopped when he realized what he was wearing.

"Dude, why are you in short shorts and a muscle shirt," Geoff asked not exactly sure how to react to this situation.

"I'm about to dance man, I got my costume on and everything," Tyler excitedly said.

"Dude you look like a male stripper, that's kinda gross," Geoff said shielding his eyes from looking at the jock. He had changed from his red jump suit to a white muscle shirt and black short shorts.

"But bro, this is what my dance instructor requires for everyone! All the dudes wore it no problem, at first I thought it was weird, but it got cool after a while cause we were all doing cool dance moves!" Tyler explained with a confident grin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Geoff asked taking a peak from the spaces between his fingers.

"Yeah, let me go ahead and show you the dance as a warm up," Tyler explained as he started his moves.

"Oh dear God," Geoff said taking a seat on the floor as he awkwardly watched a dude dance in one of the weirdest outfits he has ever seen.

* * *

><p>Bridgette was running late because she got a message from Zoey and Dawn that they were going to pick her up in Zoey's truck. Zoey lived far away apparently and had to drive to school every day, an item not brought up to Bridgette's knowledge. So she was patiently waiting in her house staring out the window. She wanted to call Geoff and tell him that she was going to be late but she didn't want to interrupt the party.<p>

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Zoey pulled up in Bridgette's driveway with an old red pick-up truck. You could see the red hair driving in the front with Dawn sitting in the bed of the truck meditating calmly.

"Bye mom! I'm headed to the party!" Bridgette yelled as she hopped up and ran out the door quickly. She wanted to get there as soon as possible so she could hang with Geoff.

When she got outside, Zoey waved vigorously. She was extremely excited about going to her first party ever along with her new best friend. This day kept on getting better and better.

"Hello friend," Dawn said waving calmly toward Bridgette. "You have to sit in the bed because Zoey's mom doesn't let anyone sit in the seat with her."

"Oh okay," Bridgette said hopping in the back. She thought about how opposite Zoey and Dawn were in the terms of personality. Yes they both care passionately about things like the environment, but their ways of going at it are so different. It's like a good cop bad cop kind of thing.

Dawn would passively protest against people tearing trees down, through a written form usually. Then there was Zoey who would chain herself to a tree with a machete in the event that someone tried to unchain her. The cool thing is even though they're so different they bring each other together as if they were twins.

"How did you meet Zoey," Bridgette asked once they got going on the road.

"Well she and I were both in the Gardening Club they had in middle school," Dawn started explaining. "We both had a love for all the different types of flowers so we bonded instantly! I always had this bully who would kick dirt over my flowers and kill them, but once Zoey and I were friends she would take the shovel we used to plant the flowers and smack that bully over the head!"

"Oh, that's awesome," Bridgette said admiring the bond the two have. "I love the environment too, but I care more about sea life and the pollution in the ocean."

"Oh the sea has a great place in my heart, it's a shame there aren't any bodies of water close by. There's a lake about three hours north of here that I've been in before," Dawn explained starting a whole conversation on the different topics of the sea.

Zoey jammed to the Red Hot Chili Peppers in the car, singing as loud as she possibly could. Her windows are bulletproof because her family lived in the ghetto outskirts and they were also soundproof so they could block out all the obscenities yelled when driving out of the area.

* * *

><p>When they pulled in the driveway Geoff and Tyler were walking down stairs with Tyler in front of the wild party animal. "Tyler your dance moves were amazing!"<p>

"Seriously, thanks bro, I can't wait to show off my skills," Tyler replied rubbing his hands together.

Heather saw Bridgette pull up so she got Dakota to run over and start to flirt with Geoff.

Outside, while Bridgette, Dawn, and Zoey started to the front door Sierra followed stalkerishly far so she could get the inside scoop of anything and everything that is happening at the party.

Owen and Izzy were about to commence with the plan but they both ended up in the bathroom making out. After fifteen minutes they remembered what they were in there for and got to business.

The next thing to happen was the doorbell ringing through the house. Geoff's ears perked up as he yelled "COME ON IN THE DOOR IS OPEN!" in hopes that it was Bridgette.

"Oh Geoff," a sing song voice rang through Geoff's ears as the door opened. Dakota was waiting at the bottom of the stairs so that the party boy would walk right into a kiss, but the bathroom door in the front room swung open revealing a naked Izzy and Owen about to streak through the house.

The door opened and Bridgette watched as a series of unfortunate events occurred right in front of her.

Geoff noticed Owen and Izzy about to streak through the mansion causing him to trip over his feet. Tyler was so surprised that he turned around to see if Geoff had noticed too. Dakota turned around to see Bridgette at the front door and smirked evilly. She turned around to kiss Geoff but what she saw next was the most surprising of all.

Geoff had tripped into Tyler's arms and the two were kissing with Tyler in the most flamboyant outfit anyone has ever seen a male wear. Dakota was pleasantly surprised, Owen and Izzy were running around naked, and Geoff kissed Tyler. Good thing is only a few people saw right?

Too bad the flash of Sierra's camera captured every obscene and blackmail worthy moment of this scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little bit longer than usual for me to upload a new chapter, but I've been awfully busy with band stuff as it is! I wanted to get this chapter out so I hope yall enjoy it! Make sure you review too because your opinions keep me going!**


	10. To Party or Nah? 5

I had been spending the night multitasking. I practice playing the trombone while playing video games with people from his school. Yes, I am _TheBlackNecromancer_. I just do not want anyone else to know I am one of those guys who play video games for my past time.

All of a sudden I heard a little bell in my room pierce through the sound of the video game. It was the dinner bell I manufactured so his mother would not interrupt me personally during my peace and quiet. I put down my trombone and picked up the game controller to unmute myself. Since there were seven people I offered to sit out this game.

"Hey guys, I have to go eat dinner so I will be back on in about an hour or so," I spoke through the microphone he had for Xbox 360. After everyone acknowledged the statement, I backed out of the lobby they were in and turned off the game station. I then got up and placed my Bach Stradivarius trombone on top of its case and examined my room.

For a bedroom it was about medium sized, the bed was right in the center pressed up against a wall which is in-between two door sized windows facing the street. I have two bookshelves, one filled with the numerous Encyclopedias and AP books I have purchased throughout the year, and one filled with all of my favorite fiction and non-fiction books. The door to my room was opposite to the right window and right next to it sat a dresser with a large TV along with the Xbox 360.

"I have a magnificent room," I bragged with happiness as I opened the door to go get my dinner. I looked down and saw my plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli sitting nicely next to a tall glass of soda pop. I kneeled down to pick it up as my golden Labrador retriever came strutting down the hallway.

"Hey Jessie, who's a cute doggie! You are! You are!" I complimented as I beckoned him into my room. This dog is definitely my best friend ever, he's been here with me ever since I was eight and he was there for me whenever I made my first eighty-nine on a test.

Noah sat down on his bed and patted the spot to his right for Jessie to hop up next to him. He trusted the large lovable dog next to him to not eat his food because he knew better. Noah placed his food down to his left so that he could grab his laptop and check out current events. He enjoyed knowing what was happening throughout the world.

"Hmm, don't feed dogs ice water or else they'll die? That article has circulated throughout the internet for the past twenty years and every time it comes up I can prove it is fake," Noah explained chuckling.

He scrolled down the page he was on and saw an article about "Local" current events that was updated five minutes ago. The article was uploaded by Sierra McCormick about thirty minutes ago.

"Sierra is the school's Cody stalker, but this article doesn't look anything like the usual Cody biography," Noah wondered out loud. He started to read the article and sighed. It was about one of Geoff's parties that he was never invited too. He did not want to go because parties are too social for him, but he would have appreciated the invitation.

His eyes brushed over every word as they were articulated professionally in Noah's mind until he came to a sentence that started a new topic.

"_Geoff Frederick was caught kissing running-back wannabe Tyler Smith."_

Noah's curiosity rose as he continued reading through the article. Apparently Owen and Izzy had planned to streak through the party to crash it, but in the process a shocked Geoff and Tyler accidently kissed. A quote from party-attendee Dakota was right under the picture of the two males kissing.

"_I knew that Geoff had a thing for Tyler this whole time. The only reason he would never come out of the closet is because he knew that his reputation as party king would ruined and also Tyler is already the lamest of the lame. I mean look at what he was wearing, they were obviously a make-out session before hand."_

There was something not right. As much as I hated the partiers and the jocks, this is not something these two would do. He probably could do something about this.

My essay! I shut the computer quickly and dug through his bookbag to take out his essay. I listed Geoff up high on the popularity food chain and now that this has happened he is going to drop tremendously. I need to edit my paper heavily.

"This is just great," I said sighing and shaking his head. I pulled out an eraser and prepared for a long night of editing. The topic of the event being drawn way out of proportion escaped my mind as I geared it towards making an A on this paper.

* * *

><p>Geoff had locked himself in his room. The party quickly disbanded as local police officers carried the naked Owen and Izzy duo out of the house. His life was practically ruined. Dakota twisted a story into making him look like he was gay, meaning the entire high school will destroy him like what happened with Tyler.<p>

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Geoff screamed into his pillow as he rolled around in bed. He had been like this ever since the picture was snapped. He had been screaming like this ever since the picture was taken. He knew the consequences of this. His title as Party King will be stripped from him. All of his friends would cease to exist. The worst of all, Bridgette would be totally repelled by him.

Even though Geoff has only known Bridgette for one day, he feels an inseparable bond with her that is honestly pretty strange. Every time the thought of her crossed his mind he screamed depressing things that only made him worse.

* * *

><p>Bridgette on the other hand was just plain confused. After the party abruptly ended, Zoey and Dawn drove her to the nearest Sonic to get milkshakes. Bridgette sat in the bed of the truck and pondered why Geoff led her on if he was gay while Dawn meditated silently.<p>

"Did you know Geoff was gay?" Bridgette asked resting her arms on her knees.

"I knew he was an extremely happy person, I do not think he is actually homosexual though," Dawn stated flipping her hair out of her face.

"But he kissed Tyler and Tyler was dressed in that odd outfit," Bridgette continued running her hands through her hair.

"Geoff has never given off a rainbow colored aura before," Dawn continued gesturing to the sky. Even though there was no rainbow Bridgette pretended to understand.

"There was a girl there with a dark purple aura that mislead everyone into thinking that Geoff liked men," she further explained relaxing her lower body so she could extend her legs.

"Someone manipulated him?" Bridgette asked feeling crestfallen. She had been manipulated many times at previous schools so she knows exactly how it feels.

"I think it was Dakota, and if it wasn't her it was someone worse than her," Dawn said trying to think who else it could have been. People continuously ran through her mind but not one of them could be worse than Dakota.

"It's alright, we can figure it out later," Bridgette said with a smile. As soon as she said that they pulled up to Sonic, pretty much empty besides a few cars here and there. They found an empty parking spot and parked. Zoey got out the driver's seat and hopped into the bed with Dawn and Bridgette.

"Bridgette I'm so sorry for everything that happened with Geoff," Zoey said hugging the surfer girl.

"It's okay, I've only known him for one day so I wasn't really mad crushing on him like he was on me," Bridgette said chuckling. She tried her best to feel just sad for Geoff but since Dawn made the connection that he was framed, she started planning a way to help him out.

"I know what you mean, the first guy I liked here I only liked for a day cause I found out later on he was in a relationship," Zoey replied quickly. She leaned back off the bed to press the red button so they can place their order. "What do yall want for a milkshake?"

"I want an Oreo Chocolate Peanut Butter Shake," Dawn said licking her lips. She didn't have milkshakes often, but those were definitely her weakness.

"Surprise me, I usually don't get milkshakes at Sonic," Bridgette responded shrugging her shoulders. Her mind was still pinned on helping Geoff out.

"Alright, I sure will!" Zoey leaned towards the order menu and heard two voices simultaneously ask "Oh my gosh, welcome to Sonic! What do yall want to eat!"

"Oh I forgot Katie and Sadie both work here," Dawn cheerfully said.

"I would like an Oreo Chocolate Peanut Butter Milkshake, a Chocolate Milkshake, and a Cheesecake Milkshake please!" Zoey ordered cheerfully.

"We will get it out to you right away!" They said in unison as the machine beeped to show you couldn't talk through it anymore.

"So Katie and Sadie, they're like the best of friend's right?" Bridgette asked relaxing in the back of the truck.

"They've been in the same classes since kindergarten due to their parents being on the board of education together," Dawn started to explain.

"Then after the first couple of years they became so close that they are practically twins to each other," Zoey finished the explanation looking anxiously for her milkshake.

"That's really cool that they have each other! Back in California I had friends who were twins and they enjoyed surfing together all the time and they helped each other through all different kinds of troubles," Bridgette said remembering surfing with the two.

"That's pretty cool!" Dawn exclaimed swaying back and forth to music in her head. She had Paint's new version of After Ever After in her head.

"Are you going to do any extra-curricular activities Bridgette?" Zoey asked as she continued to watch out for the milkshakes.

"If the school has a Gardening Club then I'll gladly do that, and I was also thinking about joining the theatre program for something new," the blonde-haired girl listed.

"The theatre program is kind of non-existent," Dawn nervously chuckled as she snapped out of her song daze.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked leaning up to listen.

"We did the play To Kill a Mockingbird and we did not have a single African American in the theatre program, so we decided to black face one of our students, and that didn't go over well so all of the students quit after the play," Dawn said shaking her head. "I was also going to audition for something, but everyone is scared to try out for anything anymore."

"So there is a program, but no one is trying out?" Bridgette asked trying to piece things together.

"Correct!"

"So what if we get some people together to try out, but it's a play that isn't offensive like the last one was?" Dawn and Zoey awkwardly sat there.

"The theatre kids were always harassed," Zoey quietly said. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

As to lighten the mood, Katie and Sadie rolled out of the building with three milkshakes. "Here you guys go, your Oreo Chocolate Peanut Butter, Chocolate, and Cheesecake Milkshakes!"

"That will be five seventy-five," Katie and Sadie said respectively.

Zoey pulled out six dollars and handed it to the skinnier of the two. "I thought you were two were at the party?" the red-headed chick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When the party ended with Geoff being a little gay boy, we got out soon enough to where we could come to our job without getting in trouble!" Katie started.

"If it wasn't for Geoff kissing whatever his name is, we probably would've gotten fired!" Sadie finished.

"It wasn't Geoff's fault that he kissed him," Bridgette defended sharply.

"Then what happened?" Katie asked curiously.

"Owen and Izzy startled him and caused him to trip into Tyler and their faces coincidently collided," Bridgette tried to explain. Katie and Sadie stood there with that "I don't believe you" look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we see a new girl who is jealous that her first day of school crush turned gay right before your little eyes," Katie snapped.

"Yeah, you're just more jelly a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Sadie continued angrily. Her comment did not insult as much as Katie's, but the anger was conveyed.

"Well you know what," Bridgette started as she stood up.

"What are you going to do, get all of your jelly over us," Katie sassed. Bridgette at first didn't know what she was going to do, but then she saw Katie and Sadie still had the milkshakes with them. Bridgette took the trays and flipped them onto the twins.

"OHMYGOD!" the twins screamed high enough to give the three in the truck a headache.

Dawn and Zoey were laughing at the twins. Even though they were usually nice, once they started making fun of Geoff their opinion on them changed. The milkshake covered twins rolled off into the Sonic building to get cleaned up.

"Let's get out of here," Zoey said as she finished laughing. She hoped out of the back of the truck and into the driver's seat.

"That was very brave of you Bridgette," Dawn stated with a warming smile.

"If people are being brought down, someone has to stand up for them. I felt like it was my time to stand up for someone," Bridgette said as she sat down. The car started up and the three made their way to someone else to hang out for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Duncan had been spending all afternoon developing his plan on pranking Chef. He had several blueprints of the school, thanks to reliable sources, and was making an itinerary for when each prank would commence. He was going to be incredibly happy with this prank, especially if he puts the blame on the right person.<p>

He wrote out a letter to the person he knew he could put the blame on, someone in the school that if they were expelled no one would expect. He had a certain person in mind, Tyler. After the football incident no one would have a problem with him being expelled, and they would even expect him to do something like that to gain attention.

Duncan drummed his fingers on the table in-front of him as he tried to think of the bait he would use to drag the victim to the scene of the crime. Then a light bulb snapped on in his head.

"_Dear Tyler, it is your beautiful ex-girlfriend Lindsay. If you want to get back together with me you'll follow the instructions below next Friday…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I know it's been almost two weeks since I have updated but I have had a lot of stuff on my plate. Band camps has come and gone and now school is about to start, but I managed to squeeze in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this most recent update!**


	11. Original Prankster

It was early Monday morning. The school was empty. No teachers were there yet, not even the janitors to unlock the school. It looked peaceful in every way possible. Of course, it looked like an untouched piece of potential for Duncan's prank house.

Duncan had spent all weekend making preparations, getting all of the items together, and checking off every person on his list that are going to help out. His list included every item he had distributed among his helpers and the letter he was going to slip into Tyler's locker. The rest of the things he had was carried in the bag he had thrown over his shoulder.

First things first though, he had to unlock the doors to the school. For someone who wasn't Duncan, this would be a problem, but with all of the experience he's had in juvie it was like taking candy from a baby. He snipped open the lock with ease and waltzed into the school like he was the principal.

Duncan pulled the schematics of the school out of his pocket and unfurled it. He looked around the hall he was in at the moment and thought quietly to himself.

"I'm in the freshman hall at the moment and Sergeant Chef teaches only one class here," the delinquent stated looking around slowly. He glanced at the map to see what room he taught in at what period. Second period on room 415, meaning that around 8:45 – 9:30 he would be in here teaching…what is it now? Health Education?

Duncan started laughing as he realized the pranks he could pull during this class. He picked the lock to the Health room and entered. He peered around and tried to figure out what he could change to make Chef's day a living nightmare. On the desk at the front of the room was a lesson plan. Duncan walked over and read the cover of it.

"_A Lesson on the Human Body"_

A light bulb went off in Duncan's head. When he took the class there was a skeleton they used to explain all the parts of a body, even the regions that separated boys from girls. His eyes searched the classroom carefully until he saw a large human shaped figure under a cloth. Bingo.

He walked over to the cloth and revealed what was under it. A full sized human skeleton replica stood there waiting for it to be used for educational purposes.

"Let's make this skeleton a little more exciting," Duncan said taking out a can of red spray paint. He shook up the can and repeatedly sprayed the word "Penis" and any derivation of the word into every single bone on the replica. When he came to the skull, Duncan had a special plan for that. He took a condom out from the bag, why there were condoms in the janitor's closet he'll never know, and blew it up like a balloon. He then proceeded to wrap the condom balloon around the skull's head and spray painted "Wrap It Before You Tap It" in neat font.

"Perfect," Duncan laughed covering his art masterpiece back up with the cloth. He looked around the room one more time to see what else he could do to prank Chef, but he decided that whenever his associates use some of their items that what he had done for that classroom was enough.

"On to the next room," Duncan started off for the sophomore hall. He knew even though Chef didn't teach a class on that hall, he would specifically use the teacher's restroom there every morning because it was the cleanest bathroom in the school. No one really knew why it was so clean all the time though.

After he picked another lock, Duncan was right in the teacher's bathroom. It was pretty big considering it had only one toilet to be used. There was a magazine rack right next to it that had several cooking magazines. Then there were the magazines Chef read, the Ballet Monthly ones which were hidden cleverly. After pulling each one of said magazines out, Duncan glued all of the pages shut with Zap-a-Gap glue. He took a seat on the toilet and unrolled the entire roll of toilet paper while whistling Yankee Doodle.

The next move to ruin the teacher's bathroom was to take all of the extra rolls of toilet paper, dampen them all with water, and stick them to the ceiling to spell out "Good Morning." He had experience in doing this because it had earner him several months in juvie on a couple of different occasions.

What Duncan had pictured happening was that Chef would come in the bathroom at the beginning of the day, like he routinely did, and sit down to read his guilty pleasure. Once he found the pages are glued together, water from the sticky toilet paper rolls attached to the ceiling would drip on him causing his day to start off bad. And don't forget there are no more rolls of toilet paper for Chef's second problem.

After exiting and relocking the bathroom, Duncan took a second look at his schematics. His next stop would be either the lunch room or the ROTC building. He took out a coin and flipped it. If it landed on heads, he would go to the lunch room. If it landed on tails, then he would obviously go to the ROTC building.

The coin somehow landed to where it stuck straight up. Duncan raised his unibrow in surprise.

"Is this karma showing me some lame sign that I should stop, because if it is I really don't care," Duncan said out loud. He picked the coin up off the ground and decided to head towards the lunch room for his next area of pranks.

All of the teachers had their own special line where they could have whatever food they want. After taking some notes on Chef's eating habits, he always ate steak or some form of meat. Duncan had scooped up some extra material from his neighbor's lawn for this specific prank.

Once inside, Duncan walked directly over to the teacher's special lunch line. Chef's name was written on an index card in front of a line of plates that had Bar-B-Q sandwiches and chicken sandwiches and other things which were kept warm by heat lamps.

As he pulled a bag of what appeared to be dog poop out of the bag of items, he began to take the top buns off of each sandwich. He covered each sandwich with a good chunk of it with a smirk. Chef was definitely going to get what he deserved. To add a little taste to the sandwich, Duncan grabbed Bar-B-Q sauce and poured it all over each sandwich.

"Just call me the original prankster," Duncan smirked closing the bag of dog poop and throwing it back into the bigger bag of prank items. Before he left the lunch room he made sure to turn the heat lamps on to an extremely high level so the food would be good and ripe by the time Chef got to it.

The next stop was the ROTC building. Chef's office was particularly tricky to get into since it was his own personal office. There were several more locks on the door to aggravate Duncan and such, but none the less it became unlocked after ten minutes. He opened the door with a sigh of relief as he scanned the office for the things he was looking for.

Chef's bag of clothes was in the back of the room behind a large military sized desk. Duncan's main goal was to infect it with as much itching powder and Ghost Pepper sauce as he could to make Sergeant's day at least mildly interesting.

"What else could I do to the room," Duncan pondered out loud. His conscious was screaming that if he did anything else it would now be too far, but luckily Duncan had earplugs for that kind of thing.

Duncan emptied out his bag on the ground around him. There were sticky traps he had not used, there were buckets full of water that had a wrapping over the top so no water would spill, and there were unused fake bags of barf.

Duncan menacingly laughed as he placed the sticky traps on Chef's seat and the floor where he would lay his feet. He hooked up a bucket of water to fall on top of him as soon as Chef entered the room. Last but not least Duncan mixed the water with the fake barf to make Chef worry for no good reason.

"I think my work is done for the day," Duncan stated as he collected all of his prank materials. He had decided he would plant the fake letter in Tyler's locker during lunch right before the final prank happened. But until then, he was going to head to his morning detention room and run through what everyone else's plan was.

After Duncan made sure to lock all the doors back to normal, he made one last sweep through everywhere to make sure everything was set up perfectly. Once that was done, he headed to the morning detention room.

He pulled out a list of all the people who were helping out with his master plan. Brick, Eva, Jo, Gwen, Eva, Scott, and Staci were helping out.

Brick and Jo were going to purposefully get in trouble during the ROTC class so that way they would be escorted into Chef's office for a lecturing. They would use whoopee cushions and the Chinese Finger traps to cause trouble. The itching powder and sauce wouldn't come into effect around thirty minutes into class so they had time.

Gwen was going to make sure that the Bar-B-Poo sandwiches were not switched by any suspecting lunch ladies by using the "Liquid Ass Spray" she picked up originally.

Eva was a crowd control person using the whip. She would make sure Chef didn't try to kill anyone in the case he got so angry due to all the pranks occurring.

Staci had the gag because her instructions were to talk until Chef got angry, which means she would have to use the gag to make her stop talking. Duncan had modified it to make it completely harmless so there was nothing to worry about.

Scott was there to act as a back-up plan. If something seemed to stray from the original course, he had a small arsenal of prank items he could use to sabotage Chef's day no matter what.

Duncan proceeded to check everyone's name off the list. He trusted them to not screw up. He trusted the plan to work fully and effectively. All he had to worry about was Tyler being in the right place at the right time now. He leaned back in his assigned morning detention desk and shut his eyes to take a hard earned nap for all of his mischievousness doings.

**A/N: I have been anticipating this chapter for a while. Duncan is one of my favorite characters, along with Noah, and I'm glad I got to write out his prankster side. You can only imagine what is going to follow in coming up chapters! Review please!**


	12. Original Prankster 2

When Monday morning rolled around, Geoff had wondered several times whether or not he could muster up the courage to show his face at school. After the incident at the party happened, he had gotten numerous amounts of texts, calls, and even letters about him "coming out of the closet."

He knew he was not gay, but what he didn't know is how the rumor gotten around so quickly. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure who was the main reason. Geoff was sure that Sierra wouldn't blatantly blackmail someone like that. It had to be someone else. But who could it have been?

He had seen several articles on the school website about the event occurring, but he was too busy bawling his eyes out about the incident to do anything. Now the articles were deleted because they were deemed morally unacceptable.

His 6:45 alarm blared throughout his room. The alarm was originally set for 6:30, but he hit the snooze button enough times to give him time to decide whether or not it was worth it.

"I guess I got to go and learn something," Geoff grudgingly said leaning up from his bed. He stood up and slowly made his way to his closet to grab some clothes. Little did he know, a pile of clothes on the floor caused him to trip and faceplant into the ground. It was Tyler's clothes that he left after the party.

* * *

><p>Tyler was not nearly as impacted popularity wise as Geoff was because of this event. Even if he was affected at all, nothing would change for him. He would still be a loser known mainly for the football screw up, but now a misinterpreted event as well.<p>

He had spent the weekend trying to figure out who manipulated the event into blowing up as big as it did. His first guess was that Sierra was to blame, but then he remembered that Sierra was only the messenger. His thought process always remembered the whole "Don't shoot the messanger" cliché, but if she was the messenger, who was the sender?

He had saved the articles that Sierra posted on his computer, which he used a lot more once he lost every ounce of popularity. He looked at everyone who donated a quote to the article. Even though Tyler currently was making a D in the Statistics class he was in, he knew how to pick out people contributing the most important information.

The people he had picked out were listed as so; Dakota, Katie and Sadie, Trent, DJ, Heather, and Alejandro. The plan Tyler had was he was going to base his next Statistic project on finding out how many people actually believe that Geoff had "come out of the closet." It would be tough talking to people due to the fact no one wanted to be seen around him, but it needed to be done.

Tyler's alarm for 6:45 went off as his preparations for school started. He stood from his computer desk and headed towards the closet to change out of his pajamas into his usual clothes.

* * *

><p>Duncan was napping peacefully in the morning detention room. Usually Mr. Pardue did the morning detention duty, but today, it was someone else. This someone else woke Duncan up with a swift ruler to the desk.<p>

"How did you get in here so early!? All the doors were locked by the time I got here!" the person's voice pierced through every wall of silence that the room had.

"Hmm," responded a half-awake Duncan as he rubbed his eyes to wake up. As soon as his eyes opened fully for the first time he saw who the detention person was. It was probably the one person who got on his nerves more than Chef. It was the BETA president Courtney Purude.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Prude," Duncan snorted with a laugh. Courtney hit the desk with the ruler again causing the delinquent to jump.

"It's Purude, not prude!" she snapped sticking the ruler right in front of his face. He put up his hand and pushed the ruler out the way.

"You've never had a boyfriend in your life, you're Ms. Prude to me," Duncan retorted laughing. She tried to hit him with the ruler but Duncan grabbed it and was prepared to snap it.

"Don't you do that! It's school property, if you break it you'll get sent straight back to juvie, again," Courtney commented crossing her arms with the smirk that royally pissed Duncan off.

"I'm never forgiving you for ratting me out in the third grade whenever I took the Fruit Roll-Ups from the snack line since I didn't have any money," Duncan said throwing the ruler on the desk next to him. "Why are you in morning detention, did someone see the pole shoved up your butt and accused you of being a stripper or something?"

"I'm actually running morning detention this morning as a form of volunteer hours. Being president of the BETA club means I have to set the example for everyone else so that way whenever I'm graduated people can do just as well as me," Courtney bragged sticking her nose up in the air. "Even if it means dealing with misfits like you!"

"The only reason you don't like me is because I have had more fun in my life compared to you," Duncan said smirking and leaning back in the chair.

"Having a criminal record is not fun. Doing community service for the less fortunate, like yourself, is what fills me with glee," she argued reaching for the ruler again.

"No no Ms. President, if you hit me with that ruler my muscles will cause it to break you would have technically broke the ruler yourself, and I could get you sent to juvie," Duncan threatened. "Just because I go to juvie almost every other week doesn't mean I know how to find a loophole."

"Very true," she admitted withdrawing her hand from the ruler. "Lucky for you, you are the only one here today."

"Everyone else must have heard you were in charge for today so they ran for the hills," he insulted crossing his arms and kicking his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Just shut up so I don't have to do anything about it," Courtney snapped going over to the front desk. She sat down in the large black spinning chair and pulled out a Physics textbook.

Duncan on the other hand pulled out a small knife and started making an inscription of a skull on the desk next to him. He had figured that if the prank goes well today, dealing with her won't be so bad for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>Bridgette woke up at 6:15 that morning. It was true that girls do have to take more time to get ready for school, but Bridgette wanted to do some meditating on her own. She was still stuck on what happened with Geoff even though they barely knew each other.<p>

She talked to Dawn about what to do and was instructed that every morning she should meditate for thirty minutes about the problem at hand. Every day the solution will grow clearer and clearer, but the one meditating has to be aware not only visually but spiritually. While most of this went in one ear and out another, Bridgette did get the meditating part.

While Bridgette meditated she thought about everything that had happened. When she saw Geoff walk down the stairs she did feel happy. When she saw Dakota at the bottom she thought maybe Geoff was playing her to humiliate her, but she felt as if Geoff was too nice to do something like that. Then she remembered a naked Izzy and Owen and shuddered, yeah Izzy was attractive but Owen was not.

Dakota though, she was the one who stuck out the most before Geoff and Tyler kissed. She looked like she was in the mood to ruin something, that something involving Geoff. She had read the articles online before they were taken down and she remembered exactly what Dakota had said. Could she have had planned this whole time to take down Geoff? She didn't seem that smart at all when they were in the Honors English class together. There had to be someone else, but who…

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP! The 6:45 alarm she had set to snap her out of meditation shredded every thought of the topic from her head.

"Time to get ready for school I guess," she said standing up to get ready for that day of school.

* * *

><p>I had been doing my own kind of research on the Geoff topic. I was trying to analyze every piece of information so I could use it for my article. I now have a topic for the next argument paper that my AP Lang teacher would assign.<p>

The argument is that the more popular a person is, the bigger they fall whenever they are embarrassed over social media. The evidence was all there. Geoff, party king of the high school, got caught kissing the most unpopular "jock" in the tri-county area. Geoff's popularity dropped down faster than the speed of light.

Then there was Tyler. Yes he was already unpopular as it is, but this event really had no impact on him at all. Tyler was still the unpopular loser everyone knew him for. No gay event like this would cause a big hoopla about him all because Geoff stole all of the attention. It really was going to be a fantastic paper once my pen hits the paper, but it won't come for a few weeks so there's time to make a detailed outline or two.

RINGGGGG RINGGGGG RINGGGGG! My phone alarm for 6:45 went off peacefully waking me from my light sleep. I leaned up with a yawn and ran through what would most likely happen throughout today. There had to be at least one assembly about ridiculing a fellow student but there might not be one due to it being close to the end of the first quarter. Either way it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>While everyone flooded into school that Monday morning, a group of people gathered out in the front of the school. This group was the selected group of people that Duncan gathered to assist him in the prank against Chef.<p>

"Alright, so Brick, Jo, Eva, myself, Staci, and Scott are all here," Gwen stated looking through the text message Duncan had sent her.

"Yeah yeah, get along with the plan," Scott griped whittling away at a piece of wood.

"Shut it PWT," Gwen snapped. She scrolled through the text to make sure she knew what she was about to say next. "Alright Staci, you have Chef for his Health class. You need to chat it up as much as possible so that way he won't notice all of Duncan's doings around the classroom."

"Affirmative!" Staci confirmed with a smile. "What all did he exactly do?"

"I don't know, he just said he was going to vandalize the room somehow," Gwen said shrugging. "Next up is Eva. You have to defend the part of the lunch room where Chef's special made food is."

"What do I get out of this again?" Eva asked with her trademark scowl.

"Duncan said he would take away all detentions from you and put it on himself," Gwen reminded her as she turned to Jo and Brick. "You two have to cause trouble so Chef sends you to his office and has a meeting with you."

"M'am yes m'am!" Brick said snapping to attention.

"Calm down cadet wimpy," Jo said pushing Brick aside. She gave a nod of approval to Gwen to make sure she understood.

"Next up is Scott, you have to make sure that Chef stays on this plan all day long no matter what," Gwen explained carefully. "If he even looks like he is going to take a step in the wrong direction you have to fix it."

"Gosh that's so much work," Scott complained keeping all of his focus on whatever he was whittling.

"Whatever," Gwen retorted. She knew Scott would do it anyways so she didn't worry about it. "Now my job is to make it seem like Chef has wrecked his pants so all of this starts. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" the group said in unison. Obviously Eva and Scott said it unenthusiastically, Jo and Brick put effort into it, and Staci was beaming with excitement.

"We meet again at break with the ringleader, Duncan," Gwen saying the final statement. "And break!"

The group all split up as they each went to their first class of the day, except Gwen who went to initiate the prank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the brand new chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! In about two weeks or so school will start for me so updates will probably be once a week more than likely, but I will continue and finish this story no matter what! So stay followed/favorite, remember to review, and most of all enjoy!**


End file.
